


The Sirens Promised Adventure

by Jubilee44



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1912 and the Titanic has set sail with two very different passengers aboard. 3rd class Natasha Romanoff, immigrating from Russia to New York in hopes for a better life and 1st class Clinton Barton aboard for adventure and looking for something other than his boring life. They meet by chance and suddenly fate controls everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   The most expensive thing Natasha Romanoff had ever worn was the dress she was wearing that day. She wasn’t really fooling anyone but herself though. The third class ticket wasn’t just a piece of paper to her it was an all too real reminder that she would probably be third class her entire life. Or maybe New York was as great as they all said and she’d strike rich. The Russian immigrant smiled at herself. The excitement of the day was starting to get to her head as she pushed through the crowds of South Hampton. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood that day even if they weren’t boarding the ship of dreams. Just to see it was something special. But Natasha  _was_ boarding. She didn’t know how many hours she had to work to scrape together enough money for a ticket but it didn’t matter anymore. She probably slept two hours a night but that would change the second she stepped on that ship she knew it.  
            At the same moment Clinton Barton was stepping out of the car. The son of a passed wealthy businessman and related to the Rockafellers themselves, he was already well off in life. Not that money did much for him; it was the excitement of adventure that put a smile on his face. That’s why he was genuinely happy when he looked up at the greatest ship known to man at that time. He helped his mother out of the car and the two and Clint’s older brother were swept up into first class. The suite was obviously the highest luxury anyone could afford, and the Bartons’ could afford it and more. But Clint wasn’t so keen on being cooped up already in the room. While his mother and Barney unpacked, he slipped out of the room and traveled through the hallways to find the deck.  
            Natasha wasn’t going to stick around her room either. It was small, hardly enough room to walk around, and she was sharing it with another girl who she didn’t see but the suitcase on the bottom bunk was left open. She traveled up the stairs and corridors until she pushed out into the sea air. It was windy so high up even if it wasn’t the upper deck. Natasha pulled her shawl tighter around her and leaned up against the railing. A second later a loud horn sounded making Nat jump and bump into someone right beside her. She turned to her right and apologized immediately. “I’m so sorry, that scared me.” She giggled. Her words slowly trailed away though when she realized whom she was standing next to. She didn’t recognize him like a few people would, she didn’t read the newspaper. But he was a tall man, well kempt, clean-shaven, and smartly dressed. It was more than obvious he didn’t belong on that deck, he should’ve been a little higher up.  
            “That’s all right.” Clint responded. He wasn’t too bothered by the young woman staring because he wasn’t exactly keeping his eyes to himself either. He wasn’t weighing her class per say, even if it was a bit obvious. No, he was simply stunned at her natural beauty. Her curly hair was pinned up a little messily though as some red strands fell into her large green eyes.  Her cheeks were bright red but it wasn’t from rouge or any other makeup, it was from the wind and the pure excitement playing on her face. “Clinton Barton.” He held out a hand to the young woman.  
            Now Natasha really knew who he was. Of course she’d heard the name Barton before, everyone had. “Oh…wow. It’s nice to meet you.” Nat tried to gather up her scrambled thoughts as she shook his hand. “I’m Natasha Romanoff.”  
            Clint nodded to himself the name fit her well. “It’s nice to meet you as well Miss Romanoff.” He had a smile like no other and it showed in her presence.  
            Natasha returned her hand to the railing. “Sorry if I’m intruding but shouldn’t you be in upper class?” She asked.  
            Clint rested his elbows on the rail and looked over the crowds of people below. “I found I liked the view down here better.” He replied. “Besides, there are too many people up there outside right now.”  
            Natasha nodded slowly. She perked up though when she saw the ship had started to move. Butterflies set loose in her stomach. “It’s all so exciting.” She said with a thrill in her voice. “I can’t believe I’m here.”  
            Clint watched her joyful expression. “I’m glad I’m here too.” Nat looked over at him and her cheeks turned even redder. He cleared his throat and looked on over the port again. “I’m always looking for adventure.”  
            “You’re lucky you get to experience it.” Natasha said. “Most days I’m working when the sun comes up till it’s pitch dark outside. Not room for much adventures there, just the same thing over and over again everyday.” She murmured not remembering whom she was standing next to.  
            Clint started to feel the gap of classes’ rear its ugly head like it always did. He didn’t resent his status but it did get in the way many times. “I should find my mother and brother.” He said standing up straight. “Are you here with your family?” He asked.  
            “No, just me.” Natasha replied and glanced over at the well-dressed man with a smile.  
            “Perhaps you can join us for dinner one night? I wouldn’t have you eating alone the entire journey.” Clint said like a true gentleman would.  
            Natasha laughed good-naturedly. “Oh, that’s all right, I’ll make friends I’m sure.  
            Clint nodded. It sounded almost better than his nights probably were going to be like. His mother talking to his father’s old friends, Barney no doubt trying to do business or pitching something to other young entrepreneurs, not fun. Clint never liked to be stuck in the boring conversations of business because he hated his job, though he would never tell his family that. And of course someone would always remark how much he looked like his father and how he was to be the heir of the Barton fortune now that Barney was off doing his own work. Clint held back a sigh at the thoughts. “Well, Miss Romanoff, I’ll hopefully get the pleasure of running into you again.” Clint nodded his head politely and started to walk down the deck to the stairs. Every step he took up made him want to stay back down. It was odd, how the sense of adventure vanished in the luxurious, warm, and comfortable upper deck. 

 

Once Natasha couldn’t see South Hampton anymore she decided to head back to her room just to see if her bunkmate was around. When she slipped it she almost ran into the blonde girl. She looked up and smiled. “You must be my roommate!” She said excitedly in a very thick Irish accent.  
            “That’s me.” Natasha smiled.  
            “I’m Barbara, Barbara Morse.” The young woman introduced herself. “But my friends like to call me Bobbi, spares more time I suppose.”  
            “Natasha.” Nat shook her hand. She liked meeting new people so this was getting even more exciting for her. “Do you want to come check the place out?” She asked.  
            Bobbi smiled and nodded. “I want to see if there are any cute men around.” She giggled like a schoolgirl.  
            Natasha grinned and pulled her shawl around her. She opened the door again and headed down the corridor with Bobbi by her side. “I met a man on the deck, he’s a Barton.” She already felt like the young woman was her best friend, a sister to her.  
            “A Barton?” Bobbi’s brown eyes widened, “Wow. He as handsome as everyone says?” She questioned.  
            Natasha’s cheeks turned red. “I suppose. He’s tall and blond, and he’s got nice eyes.” She admitted. “We didn’t talk long though.”  
            “You talked to him?” Bobbi exclaimed. “You’re kidding!”  
            Natasha shook her head. “No, it was quite weird. We just struck up a conversation, he invited me to dinner.”  
            “Now you’re really pulling my leg.” Bobbi said with a headshake. “The Barton heir invited you to dinner in first class?”  
            “Well…he didn’t say first class.” Natasha said. “Maybe he’d come down here.” She wondered.  
            “Not a chance, they’re already being strict about classes.” Bobbi told her. She opened the door out to a lower deck.  
            “But they can go down to whatever level they want, it’s us that can’t go up.” Natasha replied following her newfound friend.  
            “Right, and any dignified upper classer wouldn’t step below second class if he knew what was best for him.” Bobbi dodged a few kids running down the deck.  
            “I don’t know,” Natasha said lifting up her skirt to sidestep a ball the children were chasing after, “he seemed nice.”  
            “They all seem nice.” Bobbi replied. “Let’s be honest with ourselves though. Hey,” the blonde stopped almost making Natasha run into her, “there’s a few fine looking fellas. Let’s see if they know the scene around here.” Bobbi tugged on her hand towards two able bodied men lounging around the railing. One was slightly taller, blond, and had baby blue eyes that gave him a sweet look even though he was built like a fighter. The other had brown hair, unique gray eyes, and a resting smirk on his face. They looked over when Bobbi and Natasha approached them. “Hey boys.” Bobbi greeted.  
            “Hi.” The blond one said, the other one hung back slightly just observing.  
            “Have you heard about any parties tonight?” Bobbi asked. “My friend and I were thinking about having a bit of fun on our first night.”  
            That’s when the second one became interested. “I heard of a party down in the lower decks,” he piped up in a seductive voice, “buncha Irish guys are going to play I think. You should come, might be fun.” He gave a nonchalant shrug.  
            “We probably will.” Bobbi said in an equally cool voice. “My name’s Bobbi, this is Natasha.” She introduced them.  
            “I’m Steve and this is my friend Bucky.” The blond returned the favor.  
            “Where are….” Bobbi started to talk to the two but Natasha stopped listening. She could see the upper deck from where she was standing. It just so happened that Clint was resting along the railing of the upper deck. He was looking on over the front of the ship and to the Atlantic ahead. He felt like someone was watching him though so his green eyes glanced downwards.  
            When he looked down Natasha quickly turned her back so it wouldn’t look like she was watching him.  
            Clint recognized the young woman’s hair almost instantly. He smiled and leaned further over the railing. He opened his mouth to get her attention but behind him, his mother called. He glanced behind him for a second but looked back down at the lower deck.  
            Natasha was moving away though because Bobbi had called her. She forgot to give Clint one last look. 


	2. Chapter Two

The same night Clint’s worst fears were coming true. He had been in a parlor for most of the night, sitting in the same chair, and around the same people. They were all businessmen who had known his father. Barney was mingling around trying to drum up business for himself. Mrs. Barton was talking to her late husband’s friends and trying at every opportunity to join her son in on the conversation. Clint was too bored to really listen though. He rested his cheek on his hand and felt like falling asleep in the warm room.  His tie felt too tight and his shoes extremely uncomfortable. He may have been twenty-six but he hadn’t changed much from his six-year-old self who despised situations like the one he was in. His mind wandered to Natasha and third class. She was probably doing something fun, he realized with jealousy crowding his mind.  
   
            Clint wasn’t too far off. Natasha was in the middle of a makeshift dance floor, floors below the parlor. Bucky was her partner for the upbeat Celtic song the rag tag band in the corner was playing. He was one of those people who knew how to have fun even when times were tough. Natasha was finding a lot of those sorts of people down in the depths of the ship. Many were just struggling to stay alive but they knew how to throw a party to lift spirits that was for sure. Nat saw Bobbi with Steve as Bucky spun her in tight circles. After a few songs though she was dizzy from the dancing, the heat of the tight room, and the alcohol she’d had before accepting the dance with Bucky. Once the song ended she handed the brunette off to another girl. She stumbled up the endless stairs and up to the lower deck. The cool ocean air was a powerful antidote to her headache. Natasha rested her upper arms against the railing and watched the dark ocean below her. The steel of the ship sliced through the white capped waves as the Titanic steamed ahead due course.  
   
            At the same moment Clint found the perfect opportunity to stand up and excuse himself. He slipped out of the parlor and wandered outside onto the decks. The night sky above him was clear and thousands of stars lit up the air settling over the ship. Clint loosened his tie and put a hand in his pocket. That’s when he found himself on the lower deck and looking up at a redhead looking over the side of the boat. The complaints of that night flew out of Clint’s mind. He approached Natasha slowly. “May I join you?” He asked.  
            Natasha looked up and a smile instantly formed on her face. “Of course.” Clint leaned against the railing and looked out over the dark horizon. “How was your dinner?” She asked.  
            Clint sighed and laced his fingers together. “Boring.” He admitted. “I was about to fall asleep.”  
            Natasha giggled. “I’m sorry, that doesn’t sound fun.” She tightened her shawl around her shoulders. The outside air was so much colder than the heat she had gotten used to in the lower levels.  
            “I survived.” Clint pulled off his suit coat and softly put it over Natasha’s shoulders. “How was your night?” He asked not putting too much attention to the jacket.  
            Natasha’s mind was a little thrown off by the motion though. The coat was warm and smelled like aftershave and an unfamiliar cologne scent. The young woman nestled into the warm coat. It took her a moment to pull together an answer. “Oh uh…it was fun. We ate a bit and then went to a party. I was dancing though and got a little light headed.” She said with a small smile.  
            Clint nodded. “Your night actually sounds fun.” He said.  
            “Maybe you could join us tomorrow night?” She offered. She ignored Bobbi’s talk about classes a few hours earlier that day. “I’m sure they’ll have another party.”  
            Clint gave her a small smile. “I’d like that, thanks. But maybe we can make a deal?” He suggested.  
            “A deal?” Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.  
            “Join my family for lunch tomorrow and then we can go to the party the same night.” Clint suggested.       
            “Oh...” Natasha looked at her hands resting in front of her. “I don’t know much about your lifestyle.” She reminded him. “I wouldn’t know what to talk about.” She smiled.  
            “Don’t worry about it, my family is open minded.” Clint said. “We talk about a lot of things when it’s just the three of us.”  
            Natasha nodded slowly. “And they won’t…” She made a short gesture to herself. “They won’t mind who I am?” She sorted out her thoughts.  
            “Oh, no.” Clint shook his head but even as he said that he wasn’t sure. They were open-minded but it didn’t exactly mean they were…accepting to everyone. “They…they’ll love you.”  
            Natasha didn’t hear the uncertainty in his voice. She blushed slightly and smiled. “Okay, I’ll accept the deal.” She nodded. “First to third class.”  
            Clint grinned, it sounded like an adventure to him. “First to third class.” He nodded.

 

The next morning, Natasha went out early. She wasn’t due to meet Clint until noon but she was feeling restless in the tight space. Bobbi was still asleep when she slipped out, most likely nursing a hangover from the night before. Natasha yawned and wandered around the bottom level. She was going over possible topics of conversation to have with the Bartons’. _Where are you originally from? What’s it like there? What do you do for work?_ Natasha sighed and shook her head. She knew the answers to those questions, anyone who read the newspaper knew. Her mind was going blank and she was starting to get nervous. She didn’t even know what she was going to wear. Natasha put her head in her hands and rested against a wall.  
            “Hey, missed you last night.”  
            Nat looked up to see Bucky walking towards her. “Oh, sorry, I needed some air.” She explained.  
            Bucky shrugged. “S’alright. You coming again tonight?” He asked and put his hand in his pocket.  
            Natasha nodded. “I’ll be there, I’m bringing a friend along, so I should be there a bit longer.”  
            Bucky gave her his signature hybrid of a smirk and a smile. “Sounds good, I’ll see you there.” He went to walk away but Natasha stopped him.  
            “Uh, Bucky…” He turned around. “Do you know anything about being in first class?” She asked timidly.  
            He laughed. “Sweetheart, if I did I’d be living it rich upstairs.” The brunette joked. “Why do you ask? Looking to move?”  
            Natasha smiled weakly and shook her head. “No, I just…well I guess long story short, I need a dress that looks nicer than I’d normally wear.”  
            Bucky nodded. “Done, I can do that for ya.” He said nonchalantly.  
            “Really?” Natasha looked surprised. “How?” She questioned suspiciously.  
            “Don’t worry ‘bout it, you just meet me here in a few hours, I’ll have a dress, your size, no problem.” Bucky winked at her and started up the stairs.  
            Natasha knew it sounded sketchy but she needed it so she decided to let it slide just this once. She took a deep breath and went back to her cabin.  
   
            Bobbi chatted away about her boyfriend in New York who’d been waiting for her for months while she did Natasha’s hair and makeup. Natasha wasn’t completely listening; she was still trying to come up with conversation starters.  _What do you think about the current political climate?_ No, it was too racy for a lunch discussion. Natasha rolled her eyes, she felt like she was going to embarrass herself in front of one of the most powerful families in America. Talking to Clint was so easy but to his mother and brother? She felt like she couldn’t do it as the minutes ticked on.  
            Bobbi noticed her friend’s anxious look. “What’s wrong?” She asked softly. “You look like you’re going to throw up.”  
            “I’m just nervous, I don’t think I have the…skills to be around a family like the Bartons.” Natasha explained.  
            “You’re sweet and that’s all you need.” Bobbi assured her and finished pinning up Natasha’s red hair. “And a pretty face.” Bobbi smiled.  
            She smiled. “I’ll do my best.” Natasha mumbled. Then she realized she needed to get back to meet Bucky. She stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
            Bobbi gave her a suspicious look. “Okay…”  
            Natasha didn’t explain and slipped out of the cabin. She went to the meeting place and found Bucky already waiting there. “I can’t believe you weren’t kidding.” She admitted to him.  
            Bucky just smiled. “I’m a man of my word, sweetheart.” He said in a smooth voice. He held out a folded up dress to her. “Hope it fits, you need anything else just come to me.”  
            “Thanks Bucky, you’re a lifesaver.” Natasha smiled and took the gold material already thrilled. She used one arm to hug him and kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much!” She took off back to the cabin to get dressed.  
   
            Once Natasha was dressed and ready in the gold embroidered dress she made her way up to the upper deck. No one gave her a second look because she fit into the crowd of first class. She waited by the railing looking out to the horizon to the blue sky.  
            Clint might not have recognized Natasha from behind if it weren’t for her red hair. “Natasha?” He asked just to make sure.  
            Nat turned around and smiled when she saw Clint. “Hi.” She said softly. “I wasn’t sure where to meet you…”  
            “No, I was going to come find you but yeah…” Clint’s thoughts were fading away when he saw how beautiful she was all dressed up. “You look…amazing.” He said in a stunned voice.  
            Natasha’s cheeks turned almost the same color as her hair. “Thank you.” She murmured. “So, should we go?” She asked.  
            “Oh right!” Clint snapped back to attention. “Yes, of course, let’s go.” He held out an arm to her. Natasha slowly linked arms with him and entered a different world. 

 

Barney Barton looked nothing like his younger brother. His hair was darker and he had a different charm to him. But he was still just as polite and courteous as Clint. Natasha supposed it ran in the family. It was something she’d rarely witnessed back in her small village in Russia and then in South Hampton. She thought it was because she was obviously someone in third class, but here were some wealthy people being completely civil to her. Maybe it was just the breed of person.  
            They dined on a pretty deck overlooking the blue sky and the cold gray of the Atlantic. Clint pulled out Natasha’s chair for her before she sat. Barney called her ‘miss’. Mrs. Barton had asked polite questions about her life in Russia. A little taken aback by her treatment, Natasha was almost eager to get back down to where she belonged to process the afternoon’s events. Clint offered to walk her back down but Natasha was in a rush and told him to meet her at five in the same spot. As she passed by the rest of the diners she heard a faint voice say, “I have the exact same dress, how peculiar.”  
             
            Once downstairs, Natasha had quite a crowd gathered around her as she told them all about the ‘world above’. Bobbi was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bench Natasha was sitting on next to Steve. Bucky was leaning back on his hands near Bobbi and another girl they’d met named Wanda and her brother Pietro. Next to the twins was another girl they’d added to the rag tag group named Margaret but she preferred Peggy.  
            “Talk about the stocks?” Bucky asked. He still had the dress Natasha had worn slung over his shoulder. She still wasn’t sure where he’d gotten it or where he was going to return it to.  
            Natasha shook her head. “It was all…normal conversation.” She said. “In fact they were more interested in me.”  
            “Was Clint a total dream?” Wanda asked wistfully and rested her cheek on her hand.  
            Natasha’s cheeks turned bright red. “I don’t know…I suppose he was a gentleman.” She shrugged. “But you’ll meet him tonight, I promise.”  
            Pietro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you sure about that?” His Russian accent thicker than Natasha’s.  
            Natasha bit her lip nervously but nodded. “Of course, he’s a man of his word.” She assured them.  
   
            Later on that evening and Clint was running late. He, surprisingly enough, was facing the same problems Natasha had earlier. But he didn’t have a smooth thief to pick him up some more suitable clothes. So he just left the suite in the most casual clothes, a button down shirt and slacks that didn’t look too pressed. He had to travel through a parlor to get to the stairs and that’s when he got held up even more. Tony Stark was a billionaire by inheritance like most of the wealthy young men that were Clint’s age. He was a close friend of Barney’s, which was bad news for Clint. At Tony’s flanks were Thor Odinson and his younger brother, Loki, also part of the elite.  
            “Clint Barton, your brother told me you’d be around somewhere!” Tony said with his signature smirk that came directly from his father, Howard.  
            “Tony…hi.” Clint said weakly. He couldn’t stop to chat but knowing the Starks Clint was stuck.  
            “Where are you going? We were just starting a game of poker, just to blow a few hundred of inheritance.” Tony put a hand on Clint’s shoulder to turn him back around and steer him back towards the game room.  
            “Oh, uh actually I’m already late for a meeting.” Clint excused.  
            “Meeting? C’mon this is a vacation for us all. Just relax a bit and come play.” Tony coaxed.  
            “I think he’s afraid of losing.” Loki said with a leering look.  
            “Maybe tomorrow night?” Clint nimbly wriggled out of Tony’s grip and got himself back on the path to Natasha. “I promise tomorrow night.” He said and took off towards the stairs.  
   
            It was five-twenty and Natasha was growing worried that Pietro was right earlier. But she continued to wait. Finally, Clint rushed out to the deck. “Sorry, sorry, I got caught up in some…things.” He excused breathlessly.  
            Natasha smiled. “It’s okay.” She gave him a look over and pursed her lips.  
            Clint noticed the look and frowned. “What?” He asked and looked down at his attire. “Bad?” He inquired.  
            “No, it’s just…” Natasha hesitantly reached out to his shirt. She gave him a questioning look as if to ask if it was okay for her to move closer. His green eyes gave her a look of approval. She took a step closer and closed the gap between the two of them. “Your shirt is too…stiff.” She said and her fingers unbuttoned the first two buttons. She adjusted his collar so it wasn’t so pressed down and tugged the shirt up a bit so it wasn’t as tucked. Clint watched her with a sort of interest. After a minute, Natasha stepped back to observe her work. “Okay, that’s better.” She said quietly.  
            Clint laughed softly. “You turn up to your part of the deal looking like you were a picture star and I’m a fashion reject.” He shook his head with an amused smile.  
            Natasha giggled. “You look fine.” She assured him. “Now let’s go, we’re already late.”  
             
            The party was similar to the night before, the only difference was there was a first class passenger among the bunch and many people seemed to know. People whispered and stared at Natasha and Clint as they walked in. But the chatter, laughter, and music didn’t stop. Nat pulled him along to meet her newfound friends.  
            Pietro looked impressed when the Barton actually showed his famous face. It was a bit of a shock to the rest of them though. They’d expected him but it was still…unbelievable. Bucky was the first to shake his hand. “James Buchanan Barnes, nice to meet ‘ya.”  
            And from there the introductions went smoothly although Clint was a little overwhelmed by all the attention. He looked for an escape or an outlet and found one fairly quickly. He took Natasha’s hand in his tightly. “Dance with me?” He asked.  
            Nat glanced over at Bobbi who eagerly nodded to urge her on. She looked back at Clint, “Sure.” She said with a smile and let him lead her over to the dance floor.  
            Clint was kicking himself by the time they made it through the small crowd of people. He knew how to dance to slower music, waltzes, and ballroom type stuff. But this music was upbeat and foreign to him. He resumed a natural dance position though, his hand properly placed on Natasha’s waist and keeping her other hand in his. That put them at a far distance apart from one another. Natasha just shook her head and laughed. She pulled him closer so most of his forearm was around the small of her back and her hand was pressed to the center of his upper back. Clint cleared his throat awkwardly. “Sorry, I don’t know…”  
            “It’s fine, I got it.” Natasha assured him and started to lead him into a fast paced, quick stepped dance. It didn’t take long for Clint to pick it up though because there wasn’t a rhyme or reason to it. The only trick was to stay as close to your partner as you possibly could. Natasha laughed joyfully and squeezed his hand as they crossed the dance floor like pros. A smile formed on Clint’s face and he felt his heart beat a little faster. It was excitement, it was a rush, it was fun, and more importantly it was an adventure.  
            They danced, they drank, and they laughed with the others. By midnight the party disbanded and Natasha and Clint stumbled out onto the lower deck. Both were drunk from the cheap beer that had been circling around all night. Natasha had to lean against Clint for support but he wasn’t doing much to help her because he was nearly falling over too. Both were laughing at nothing but still high off the thrill. Then they reached the parting of ways. Natasha kept Clint close though. “Don’t go.” She slurred with a pout.  
            “Where should I go?” Clint laughed.  
            “Stay here.” Natasha said vaguely. “Don’t go back up because I can’t…I can’t go with you.”  
            “You can come with me.” Clint said like it was no big deal.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes and stumbled back a bit. “No, I can’t. That’s ridiculous.”  
            “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clint promised her. “We can dance some more.”  
            “And drink.” Natasha giggled.  
            “Yeah….and drink too.” Clint grinned. “That sounds fun.” He went to take a step upstairs but thought better of it. He turned around and almost fell forward. But he caught himself and put a hand on Natasha’s cheek. He leaned down to kiss her.  
            Natasha was too drunk to be shocked. She just went with it and wrapped an arm around his neck. She tasted the beer on his lips and closed her eyes trying to deepen the embrace. Clint still had some wits about him though and withdrew after a long period of time. Both were breathing unevenly as they stared at one another in awe. Natasha’s fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt “Stay.” She begged again silently.  
            Clint wanted to stay more than anything. He couldn’t look away from her green eyes but there was a voice in his mind telling him not to. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He reminded her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He turned around and clumsily walked up the stairs leaving Natasha alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Clint woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and sat up clutching his head. The night before was a blur to him but there were some things that he remembered. The main one coming back to him was kissing Natasha Romanoff. Wait…what? Clint had to backtrack a bit in his own mind. He went to the party, he drank, he might’ve danced, and then he went up to the deck with Natasha. But he could accurately remember the way Natasha felt in his arms and that could only mean one thing in his eyes. He quickly got out of bed and stumbled to his luggage to pull out an outfit. He got dressed and went out into the suite. His mother was sitting daintily on the chaise in the front room. Clint’s footsteps stuttered a bit. “Hi mom.”  
            Mrs. Barton turned around and smiled when she saw her son. “Clint, I didn’t hear you come in last night.” She said.  
            “Oh…yeah I was quiet.” He made up and smiled weakly. “I’m going to get some fresh air.”  
            “Okay, I’ll see you at breakfast.” She replied as Clint walked out of the suite. He walked with his hands in his pockets to the upper decks.  
            It wasn’t as cold as it was the night before. Not that it had bothered Clint, he’d been too warm from the dancing and drinking…and Natasha being so close. The Barton shook his head to keep focused. He was so fixated on the young woman with red hair it was driving him insane. He thought it was just the drinks last night but now in the stone-cold sobering dawn the lust hadn’t gone. Of course he had the whole ship journey to spend time with her but that didn’t help the fact that he wanted a little more.  
             
            Natasha was wandering around the third class area. Even though she’d described every second of her kiss with Clint to Wanda, Peggy and Bobbi, she still couldn’t get the moment out of her mind. It kept running through like a picture show, over and over and over again. It was driving her mad, those green eyes and the way he touched her. She wanted to declare her infatuation with the young man to the world but that wouldn’t be…right. After all Natasha knew who she was and she knew who he was. They couldn’t be in love by society standards.  
   
            Clint had enough of moping around. He went downstairs to the lower decks and to his surprise actually found Natasha. Without a word and just a slight nod, he followed her to an empty corridor. For a second they just stared at each other. Then, like a switch was flipped, Clint stepped closer to Natasha. Putting both hands on her cheeks he kissed her. Natasha was thrown off this time because of how strong he was. Not that she minded, in fact she drove back with a little bit of her own ferocity when she got herself stabilized again. Clint pressed her up against the wall of the corridor and deepened the kiss even more. Natasha wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as a warning for him not to let go or pull back. Clint didn’t plan to, but he needed to get in a better place. He drew away for a moment to look at Natasha with darkened green eyes. He had to catch his breath for a moment before he spoke. “Upstairs?” He questioned.  
            “Will your family be there?” Natasha asked just and breathless. Clint shook his head. Nat bit her lip and nodded. It was such a rash decision that she didn’t second guess. And maybe she wouldn’t marry the rich businessman but maybe she could have him for the day and for her that was enough. 

 

Natasha was a little breathless by the time the two of them ran up to the suite. She wasn’t sure if it was from all the stair climbing or the fact that Clint was taking her breath away. Either way her heart felt like it was going to bruise her ribs the way it was beating mercilessly. Clint unlocked the room and allowed Nat in first. Her obsessive thoughts to kiss Clint again faded away a bit as she glanced around the lavish suite. “Wow…” She whispered under her breath.  
            Clint pulled her back into her dream world though. He gently removed her thick shawl making her face heat up. Natasha Romanoff wasn’t an innocent angel sent from god to be pure but she wasn’t much experienced. She decided to let Clint lead. But admittedly the wealthy young man was a little too focused on the family business to go out much let alone court a woman. And even though he knew better than to take a lady he’d only met days ago to his room but it felt right. Hesitantly he tilted his head to the side to meet Natasha’s exposed neck. Her red curly hair tied up in a bun. He ghosted over her pale skin like he was scared to actually touch her. It made Natasha shiver slightly and she reached up to put a hand on the back of his neck. She pressed him down gently so his lips met right below her pulse point. And from there no one led anyone, it was perfectly equal.  
   
            Clint was sure his mom and brother would be out for most of the day so he wasn’t worried about being interrupted. Besides, he and Natasha were locked away in his bedroom, even the porthole covered with a sheet. While Clint was thinking about being hidden away, Natasha was remarking on how comfortable the bed was. She was curled up against Clint’s bare chest and she was starting to fall in love with him but she had already fallen head over heels for his bed. It was soft, warm, and had goose father pillows that felt like a dream when you lied down.  
            Both of them were quiet, deep in their own thoughts about what they’d just done. The heavy comforters were pulled around the both of them and Natasha strangely didn’t feel exposed being unclothed. Clint made her feel comfortable. He was holding her close with one arm and his other hand was lazily playing with her red hair that had been slipped from its tie somewhere along the way. It was Clint’s doing as he enjoyed seeing Natasha with the wild curls of fire falling far below her shoulders, a deep blood contrast to her snow skin. Every so often the young man’s soft, long fingers would travel to Natasha’s bare back to trace nondescript patterns. A spiral, a circle, wavy lines, dots, and finally something that strangely felt like a heart. Natasha had come to terms, though reluctantly; that her life with Clint would very short lived. But she wasn’t sure what he actually thought about it.  
            “Can I ask you something?” Natasha broke the silence hesitantly.  
            Clint glanced down at her. “Sure.” He said, completely oblivious to what she was about to unearth.  
            “This is just a short…fling so to speak, right?” Natasha asked in a sheepish voice.  
            That’s what caught Clint’s full attention. “Oh, uh I hadn’t even thought about it.” He admitted. “Well, I mean I thought about it a little bit.” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say to her. “I’d like to spend time with you…”  
            “But just here right?” Natasha clarified before he could say much more.  
            “Well…if you’re staying in New York City…” Clint played with the idea a bit in his head.  
            Natasha gave him a strange look. “But you know who I am right? I don’t even know where I’m going to live once I step on those docks.”  
            Clint completely lost his rational thinking after that. “You could live with me.” He suggested with a bright look.  
            “Oh yeah? I’ll become one of the ladies of the Upper East Side? I don’t think that’ll work out, Clint.” Natasha said sarcastically.  
            “Why not?” He insisted. “Why couldn’t it work out?”  
            “Because…because…you-and I-we…” Natasha couldn’t put the right words together.    
            “You’re focusing too much on the classes.” Clint told her, interrupting her rambling. “Come live with me, just until we figure things out.”  
            Natasha couldn’t wrap her mind around it.  _Stay with Clint Barton?_


	4. Chapter 4

That night, neither Clint nor Natasha was down in third class. Natasha was standing in Mrs. Barton’s room.  
            “You were almost a perfect fit.” Catherine Barton said as she moved around Natasha, pinning the dress she was giving to her. “But you have such a small waist.” Natasha wasn’t intimidated; she was more in awe of the glamorous woman. The way she took in Nat like she was her own was admirable. “This was a gown I wore when I was about your age, I was a newly wed going to a gala with my husband.” Catherine sighed.  
            “Was your husband a good man?” Natasha asked.  
            Catherine knelt on the floor to adjust the dress. She sighed again and a smile crossed the middle-aged woman’s face. “Oh yes. Edward was my best friend. Back then most marriages were arranged by your families but that wasn’t a problem for me. Ed and I grew up together. We were seventeen when we were married and I was the happiest girl because I had Mr. Perfect.” Catherine and Natasha giggled like best friends. “He was so humble, never thought he was much. But he was so handsome and oh how he danced. I may have taught Clinton how to dance but he got his light feet from his father.”  
            Natasha’s green eyes sparkled and she could’ve listened to Catherine talk about the past for hours and hours. “Sounds wonderful.” She murmured.  
            “Mm, but we have to look to the future now. And our future is going to dinner.” Catherine stood up and opened the door to her room.  
            Clint, dressed in a formal tux, was talking to his brother and turned around when he heard the door. He had to tighten his jaw a bit to keep it from falling. Natasha looked stunning as usual but there was something different about her. And only Natasha and Clint knew what exactly it was. He held his arm out to her. “Miss.” He said gently.  
            Natasha’s cheeks turned almost as pink as the flowers adorning her gown. “Thank you, sir.” She took his arm and leaned close to him.  
   
            The dinner was full of people Natasha didn’t know but Clint was sure to introduce her to everyone. Tony kissed her hand for a little longer than usual and Clint stepped in. Later on, after Natasha made Clint show off his dancing skills with her and after a few waltzes, they were all sitting at a long table. Clint stood up and tapped a knife against his champagne glass. The table quieted down but the room around them was still buzzing. Clint cleared his throat. “Many of you have met Natasha Romanoff.” He nodded to the red head. She blushed slightly, her green eyes shining. “We met on this ship and it’s only been a few days, but it’s been one of the best few days of my life. And she’s agreed to marry me.”  
            Catherine gasped slightly. “Oh!” She pulled Natasha into a hug. “I finally get the daughter I’ve always wanted.”  
            The table chuckled and there was a brief applause for the new couple. Natasha smiled at Clint. He’d asked her right after she went on a panicked rant. She kept questioning what people would think, having a bachelorette and a bachelor living under the same roof after having met on the Titanic. The gossip, the scorned looks, and the pointing, Natasha could see it all now. “And then they would find out who I really am!” Nat exclaimed to Clint. She’d been talking for going on ten minutes now. Sitting completely upright, with the sheets wrapped around herself, Clint watched on his side propped up by his elbow. “The dirt poor girl from Russia who’s never gone to any etiquette school or knows how to keep a proper home. Your family’s reputation would be ruined, Clint!” She looked at him and he finally felt the window to step into the conversation she’d been mainly having with herself.  
            “It has nothing to do with my family.” Clint assured her. “And who cares if people talk, they talk all the time about my family and I. The newspapers write lies about us every week, we know how to deal with it. Natasha, I could protect you from all of that.” He promised gently.  
            Natasha went back to her first point then. “We’re both unmarried.” She reminded him.  
            “Then we’ll get married!” Clint threw his hand up carelessly. “Who cares?”  
            Natasha stared at him, the man she’d known for a little less than three days. “Married? Did you just propose to me?” She asked with wide eyes.     
            Clint stopped for a moment to think about what he’d actually said. “I…” He paused and gave Natasha a hard look. “Yes, yes I just proposed to you.” He nodded firmly.  
            Natasha’s frantic thoughts went to a grinding halt. Married…to a Barton…after three days of a loose form of courting. “Uh…but…”  
            “Don’t say but, just say yes or no.” Clint said.    
            “But!” Natasha tried to interject but he gave her a look. She sighed and stared at him while she thought. When she thought about moving to New York to live with the wealthiest and most powerful family she was afraid. But when she looked at Clint in a quiet room, with just the two of them, she felt safe. To live day after day as his wife, doing nothing but spending time together. Natasha was okay with that. “Yes.”  
   
            Tony raised his glass. “To the new couple.” He toasted. The rest of the party exchanged toasts and drank. Natasha and Clint were a little too busy giving each other secret glances though. After a few more drinks and dances, Natasha and Clint were due back to the suite. But Natasha had some more things downstairs in her room that she wanted to get for the night. Clint offered to accompany her but she said she wanted to go alone.  
            Natasha knocked on the door gently and was surprised to see Steve, Bucky, Bobbi, and Peggy all squeezed in the small cabin having a good laugh. Bobbi noticed Natasha walk in first. Her brown eyes lit up, “Nat!” She exclaimed. “Where’ve you been? We haven’t seen ya all day!”  
            “Tell her what happened to Pietro.” Steve nudged her.  
            Bobbi giggled. “Oh you shoulda seen it, Bucky kept telling him to lean further and further over the rail. He nearly fell into the water, was hilarious!” Natasha smiled weakly as she walked around her room, gathering the few things she needed.  
            The motion didn’t draw any suspicions from the four, what did was the antique engagement ring on her left finger.   
        “What’s that?” Peggy gasped and grabbed Natasha’s hand to stare at the rock.  
            Bucky gave a low whistle. “Where’d you find that?” He asked.  
            “I-I didn’t find it.” Natasha stammered under the scrutiny of the four.  
            Bobbi’s eyes widened. “You steal it?” She asked in a quiet voice.  
            “No! I didn’t steal it!” Natasha replied and withdrew her hand. “It was a gift…” She said vaguely.  
            Steve picked up on the location of the ring. “What did someone propose to you while you were gone?” He asked. They all laughed but Natasha’s blank face made them all slowly stop.  
            “You’re kidding right?” Bucky asked. “Who in the world proposed to you?” His gray eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
            Natasha swallowed. “Clint.” She answered.  
            They all stared at her like she had grown another limb. “He…proposed to you?” Bobbi asked to clarify again. Natasha bit her lip and nodded. Bobbi slowly smiled. “Well, that’s fantastic!” She said brightly. “You’re getting married and to a hell of a guy as well.”  
            “You’re going to be a Barton? Get married inta all that money?” Bucky asked.  
            “I-I hadn’t thought about it.” Natasha said quietly. “It’s not for money, it’s because I love him.”  
            “Of course.” Peggy nodded in agreement and gave Bucky a glare. “It’s not all about money.”  
            “I didn’t say it was.” Bucky retorted. “Just look past it all for a second and you’re gonna realize your purse is gonna be a lot heavier.” He pointed out bluntly.  
            Natasha looked down. “I don’t care about that sort of stuff.” She muttered.  
            “When’s the wedding?” Bobbi asked trying to force out the conversation of wealth.  
            Natasha smiled shyly. “I don’t know yet.” She admitted. “We haven’t talked about it.”  
            “Spring weddings are so beautiful.” Peggy sighed dreamily.  
            Natasha blushed and realized how much time she had spent downstairs. “Well, he’s waiting. I should go back upstairs.”  
            They were all quiet until Bobbi spoke up. “Promise me you’ll visit us?” She asked with a small smile.  
            “Of course.” Natasha said like it was the silliest question she’d heard. She hugged Bobbi tightly. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” She promised.  
            But the same time the next night, the Titanic would be silenced by the cold waves. 

 

The next morning, Natasha woke up with Clint’s arm around her waist. She felt warm inside even though it was frigid outside. Clint was still asleep so Natasha sighed silently and enjoyed the warmth. She laced her fingers with Clint’s, her ring glinted slightly. It was Catherine’s engagement ring. Natasha refused the ring but Clint said Catherine wouldn’t have it any other way. So she took it but tried to pass it back to Catherine later on during the party. Clint was right though and Catherine wouldn’t take it back.  
            “Darling, I gave that ring to Clint so he could give it to a young woman he loved. It’s yours now.” Catherine told her.  
            Natasha stared at the ring the diamond was aged but it still shone and the silver band was in perfect condition. She felt like she would somehow damage the precious ring just by wearing it. But at the same time she loved wearing it and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about marrying Clint.  
            Speaking of, the man was starting to stir behind her. Clint stretched and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Natasha’s long red hair. Then she twisted around and her green eyes were the next things he saw. Clint smiled at her. “Good morning.” He said quietly.  
            “Morning.” Natasha replied in a soft voice. An amused look crossed her face when she saw his hair.  
            “What?” Clint asked and his smile faded when he noticed her look.  
            “Your hair.” Natasha giggled slightly and moved to face him. She smoothed back his sandy blond hair that was sticking up in every direction.  
            Clint smiled sheepishly. “Oh, yeah it’ll do that in the morning.”  
            Natasha bit her lip and shook her head. “It makes you look so young.” She told him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She enjoyed the domesticity of it all and it felt natural. “Can I ask you something?”  
            Clint nodded and propped himself up on his elbows, a regular habit. “Anything.”  
            “Are you fond of children?” She asked without hesitating. It was something that had been weighing on her mind ever since they took their relationship to a more serious level.  
            It caught Clint completely off guard though. “Children?” He asked with wide eyes.  
            Natasha looked a little nervous and wondered if she should’ve asked. “Yes, children.”  
            “I mean…of course.” Clint nodded. “But are we talking about children in general or… our children?” He asked.  
            “Uh…” Natasha swallowed. “Our children.” She nodded in clarification. “Sorry, it was so forward of me to ask but…”  
            Clint shook his head. “No, I understand. I just hadn’t thought about it.” He admitted. “I suppose I should have.” He realized slowly. “Do you think…”  
            Natasha shook her head and shrugged. “I have no idea. It would be too early to tell anyways.” She said with a small smile.  
            Clint nodded but felt a little nervous that there  _was_ the possibility he could be a father.  
   
            After breakfast, Natasha went downstairs to meet with Bobbi like she’d promised. Her friend was completely devastated though after Bucky had danced with another girl. Nat hadn’t known Bobbi was smitten with the smooth man. But she held her as she cried.  
            “I’m sure it was nothing.” Natasha assured her.  
            “B-but h-he pr-promised.” Bobbi sobbed loudly against her friend’s shoulder. “I-I th-thought he-he rea-really f-fancied m-me!”  
            “He does, sweetheart, he does.” Natasha squeezed her gently. “Talk to him, I’m sure he’ll tell you the truth.”  
   
            It was a whirlwind of a day after that. Natasha was running back and forth from her third class rag-tag family to her new family upstairs in first class. It was quieter upstairs. Mainly it was just some of the younger women introducing themselves and asking to see the ring. Pepper Potts was one of the girls Natasha met. She had pretty straight blondish-red hair and a beautiful smile. The two hit it off immediately and were chatting about the wedding when Tony walked into the parlor. Pepper instantly rolled her eyes when she saw the billionaire sidle up beside her.  
            “Miss Potts.” He said with a signature smirk. “Miss Romanoff.”  
            She sighed. “Hello, Anthony.” She said in a reluctant voice.  
            “I didn’t see you last night I thought you were going to finally give me a dance?” Tony pouted slightly.  
            Pepper gave him a dainty smile. “I was there last night, you just didn’t see me because I didn’t want you to see me.” She informed him politely.  
            Natasha bit back a giggle and stood up. “I have to go, Pepper, I’ll see you later?” Pepper smiled and nodded. Natasha walked away with Tony begging Pepper for a dance and the woman denying him yet again. As Natasha walked through the first class areas she was picking up on a few conversations.  
            “She was from third class…”  
            “Only four days…?”  
            “So many eligible ladies…”  
            “He never gave any girl a chance…”  
            “Married to an immigrant…”  
            It was obvious to Natasha that she wasn’t the favorite of everyone associated with the Bartons. But Clint had made an impression on her and she was starting to ignore the criticism. As long as she had the approval of her family and friends she would be content.  
            Downstairs in third class was a little more chaotic. Apparently Bobbi had tried to talk to Bucky but it hadn’t gone over well when he played off the relationship as just a playful fling. Natasha had to run around finding Bobbi, then Steve, and finally Bucky. She felt like she was a teenager again trying to deal with all the gossip and drama of her small village. Everything strangely solved itself when Bobbi slapped Bucky. Steve and Natasha gasped in surprise but Bucky only made them more shocked when he grabbed Bobbi by the waist and kissed her.  
             
            It’d been a long day and finally at eleven thirty-five that night, Natasha met with Clint on the upper deck. She hugged him tightly upon seeing him.  
            He laughed softly and hugged her back. “What’s the occasion?” He asked softly.  
            “I’m just really, really happy to see you.” She replied quietly.  
            Clint smiled. “I’m happy to see you too, Natasha.” He whispered and kissed her cheek. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Until out of nowhere, they heard a loud bang and then a noise of grinding metal. Natasha jumped at the noise, and still holding Clint she turned her head to hear someone yell, “Iceberg!” 


	5. Chapter 5

Clint acted faster than anyone around them. In fact there were people around that thought nothing of the iceberg the ship had just hit. “C’mon, we have to tell Barney and my mom.” He said as he pulled Natasha along. She was starting to feel Clint’s concern and the atmosphere quickly changed around her as alerts started to pass around. The ship started to get louder and rumors went out that the lifeboats were uncovered and people were starting to panic. Still in the suite, Natasha thought to her friends deep in the ship. She gasped slightly and without another word she took off running.  
            Clint saw and his stomach dropped. “Natasha!” He yelled and went to chase after her.  
            Natasha didn’t listen and ran downstairs as fast as she could. There was a flurry of people running about though and she couldn’t find Bobbi. She found Steve though. “Where’s Bobbi?” She asked him desperately.  
            “She and Bucky were upstairs already.” Steve answered quickly. “I don’t know where they went.”  
            Clint lost sight of Natasha and he felt fear grip his entire body when he saw water getting higher and higher. “Natasha!” He yelled louder to get over the other voices.  
            Nat turned when she heard Clint’s voice. She left Steve wishing him luck and wandered around looking for her fiancée. She started to feel cold water at her heels but she tried her best to ignore it. Finally she found Clint and ran up to him.  
            Clint sighed in relief when he finally saw Natasha coming towards him. He grabbed her hand. “We have to go.”  
   
            By the time they reached first class, freezing water was up to her shins, the heavy material of her dress pulling her back. Clint kept her running though. They reached the upper deck and were immediately met with the sounds of panic. “C’mon the lifeboats have to be around here somewhere.” Clint said in a breathless voice.  
            “Women and children first!” Crew yelled along the side of the ship.  
            Natasha dug her heels into the floor. “No! I’m not going without you.” I said stubbornly.  
            “Don’t do this, you’re going if it means saving your life.” Clint replied tensely and pulled her along not taking no for an answer.  
            “No!” Natasha yelled and tore her wrist from Clint so he couldn’t pull her another inch towards the lifeboat.  
            “Natasha.” Clint grabbed her by the arms and bent down a bit to look eye-to-eye with her. “You  _have_ to go or you’re going to die!” He yelled.  
            That’s when it all really hit Natasha. The screams around her grew faint and all she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She felt like the world beneath her feet was ending. Clint continued to pull her through the crowds even though she felt like her body wasn’t properly functioning. Then Clint’s warm touch left her hand and she was passed on to another person. Natasha looked back at saw Clint standing still and not following her. He was saying something but she couldn’t make out the words. She couldn’t hear anything but chaos around her. The unfamiliar hands put her in a lifeboat and Natasha felt her stomach swoop as it was lowered down into the ocean.  
                
        “Natasha!” Bobbi exclaimed. She felt much better now that her friend was safe as well. But the two new lovers had been separated when Bucky helped her onto the lifeboat.  
            Natasha didn’t acknowledge her friend. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She couldn’t be safe without him. She didn’t want to live a humdrum third class life alone. She wanted to spend her last moments with him if necessary. Natasha stood up, rocking the lifeboat violently, and she made a leap to one of the lower decks. Bobbi screamed as Natasha scrambled to get herself to the other side and back onto the sinking ship.  
             
            Clint watched in horror as Natasha jumped back onto the Titanic. “NATASHA!” He yelled but it was too late. Clint sprinted down the sweeping staircase to find her standing still in the middle of the crowds running around her. Clint ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. “What are you doing?” He demanded.  
            “I told you I’m not leaving without you!” Natasha yelled back over the noise. “We’ll survive together!”  
   
            Clint hadn’t stopped shaking in fear. He pulled Nat into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you.” He whispered.  
            “I know I can’t either.” She laughed nervously.  
            Clint pulled away and took a deep breath. “C’mon.” He grabbed Natasha’s hand and ran back up the stairs with her in tow.  
             
            The last lifeboat had been dropped and the sense of panic was heightened even more. The ship was broken in half and the last half still afloat held the survivors. But it was starting to plunge into the icy Atlantic at a rapid pace. Clint and Natasha kept running to the highest point they could find. Eventually they met a dead end, the railing that was almost directly facing the black sky. Clint helped Natasha up and put a protective arm around her. “We’re going to be okay.” He assured her over the noise of people screaming. Natasha couldn’t respond. She was watching innocent people slip down the deck and fall to their assumed death. Clint put a hand on Nat’s cheek to stop her from looking at the horrifying scene. “Hey, hey, hey.” He said in a soothing voice masking his fear. “Look at me, just look at me.” Natasha’s green eyes were wide in fear but they stayed on Clint’s face. “We’ll be okay, don’t look at anything else, and don’t listen to anything but my voice, just focus on me, nothing else is happening.”  
            Even though Natasha knew he was lying to her it helped her slightly. She took a few shallow breaths. Clint kept his eyes on her as well to help himself. Tears fell from her eyes and trailed down her red cheeks. “I’m scared.” She gasped out.  
            “We’re going to make it.” Clint pulled her into a tight hug for a brief moment. “We’re going to need to swim once the ship goes under. You have to hold your breath though, just hold onto me.” He instructed. Natasha nodded and gripped onto Clint knowing he was the only way she’d survive.   

 

When the water first hit Natasha she gasped in shock. It was the coldest thing she’d ever experienced or would experience in her life. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes as her head went under the below freezing water. Her grip only tightened on Clint as they went under. Natasha could only hear thrashing about in the Atlantic. The noise would only get worse as Clint tugged her back up to the surface. Screams were louder than they were on the ship because now people were truly desperate. She went frozen and it wasn’t all from the water. She couldn’t believe this was her fate. Just hours before she’d been dreaming about getting married to someone she loved. Now she was going to either drown or freeze to death from a sinking ship.  
            Clint wasn’t about to let that happen though. He fought against the aching cold that almost made his body seize up. He was a swimmer from family vacations to the beach. But back then it was warm summer and a suit didn’t weigh him down. He also had to keep Natasha above the water who by nature wasn’t that strong of a swimmer. He kept going though and found a long piece of wood floating not too far away. “C’mon.” Clint panted to Natasha and ducked under the water to help boost her up. Then he followed and pulled himself onto the makeshift raft.  
            Natasha flopped onto her stomach and caught her breath for a few minutes, staring up at the dark sky. She looked at the thousands of stars above her and wondered if there were more people suffering around her than there were stars in the sky overhead. It sounded like the whole world was crying out for help.  
            Clint rolled over gently not to rock the wood too much. He put an arm over Natasha’s waist. “Okay?” He asked in a ragged voice.  
            Natasha looked over at him. Tears were frozen on her cheeks and her eyes were the definition of fear. “Are we going to die?” She asked.  
            “No.” Clint said firmly though his body was weak. “We’re going to make it.” He insisted as if he were trying to convince the god of death. Natasha nodded slightly and her body started to shiver violently. Clint gently pulled her close trying to give whatever body heat he had left. Natasha closed her eyes and tried so hard to block out the sounds of the people around her drowning.  
            Two hours passed and the water around Natasha and Clint was silent. The only things she could hear were Clint’s heartbeat and the two of them shivering. Clint kept her close, refusing to let her go. Natasha was so cold and was slipping in an out of consciousness. If Clint noticed he would try to keep her awake to make sure her eyes stayed open. She’d slipped under again when he heard a loud call. “Is anyone alive?”  
            Clint’s bones ached as he moved his head up. There was a small boat slowly rowing through the still ocean. A light flashed over the water and there call kept echoing. Clint moved his hand up in the air and tried to get his voice to yell louder than a small whimper. He felt like he was barely hanging on though. But the rescue crew noticed the waving hand. “Nat…” Clint whispered, his voice completely shot. “Nat.” He shook her gently. Natasha didn’t move but he noticed she was still breathing. “Hang on, we’re going to be saved.” He assured her.  
            Minutes later the boat pulled up to Clint and Natasha. The two men on the boat helped him get her on board first. Then he got on too. The men started rowing again, urgently trying to get Clint and Natasha to safety.  
            Clint held his fiancée close near the back of the rescue boat. A blanket was passed to him and he covered Natasha up. He kissed her freezing forehead gently and allowed his eyes to close.  
   
            The Carpathia wasn’t as grand of a ship as the Titanic but one of them was still afloat and it wasn’t the grandest one. The survivors were milling around the upper deck as the sun rose. Natasha was sitting as close as she could to the center of the deck. She didn’t want to look at the deadly water below as it passed by the ship. Clint wanted to keep close but he was too busy trying to find survivors he knew. Not too long after, he found his mother and brother. Though that calmed his nerves, Natasha was still asking about people she knew. Clint looked but could only find Bobbi.  
            The blonde hugged Natasha tightly. “I thought you were dead. How could you jump back on the ship like that?” She asked in a shrill voice.  
            “It’s over. Who else is alive?” Natasha asked hurriedly.  
            Bobbi pulled away from the hug and bit her lip nervously. “I haven’t found Steve but Bucky made it, he swam to my lifeboat. Peggy’s with him now, and I think I saw Wanda.” She reported.  
            “Steve?” Natasha whispered and her worry heightened.  
            “I-I’m sure he’s fine.” Bobbi said in a shaky voice. “We just haven’t found him, right?”  
            “I don’t know…” Natasha shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
            “I’m glad you’re okay too.” Bobbi hugged her again. “I should go see if Bucky’s okay. He’s still freezing from the water. I don’t know how you and Clint stayed alive that long…it’s insane.”  
            “I don’t know…” Natasha whispered again. She looked over at Clint who was talking to his mother. He still had three blankets wrapped around his shoulders.  
            “I’ll see you later.” Bobbi stood up and disappeared through the crowd to find Bucky.  
            Natasha nodded and stood up on shaky legs. She walked over to Clint and stood next to him.  
            “Hi.” Clint put a protective arm around her.  
            Catherine looked at Natasha with worried eyes. “How are you feeling, darling?” She asked.  
            “I’m okay.” Natasha said quietly. “Thank you for asking.”  
            Catherine nodded and looked to Clint. “Tell me if you need anything.” She said to the both of them.  
            Clint nodded and went back to sit down next to Natasha. “You’re sure you’re okay?” He murmured.  
            Natasha looked up at the throng of survivors. It was such a smaller number comparing to the number that boarded the Titanic. “I don’t know…” She admitted. “I just don’t know.”  
   
            Three days later, and the harbor of New York was visible from the Carpathia. Natasha finally got herself to look over the friendlier water. Lady Liberty was a welcoming sight that for a brief moment, Nat didn’t think she would see her.  
            Clint kissed her cheek. “Excited?” He asked in a soft voice.  
            For the first time in days, Natasha smiled and nodded. “I am.” She said. “Very excited.” She was excited for her new life, excited for a better life in the city, and excited for her life with Clint. 


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, and the harbor of New York was visible from the Carpathia. Natasha finally got herself to look over the friendlier water. Lady Liberty was a welcoming sight that for a brief moment, Nat didn’t think she would see her.  
            Clint kissed her cheek. “Excited?” He asked in a soft voice.  
            For the first time in days, Natasha smiled and nodded. “I am.” She said. “Very excited.” She was excited for her new life, excited for a better life in the city, and excited for her life with Clint.  
   
            Natasha immigrated into America and went to live her new life with her fiancée. The large penthouse that Clint lived in was stunning to Nat. Everything was lavish and more expensive than anything she’d seen. The night the two had gotten home, Natasha went to bathe in the giant claw-footed bathtub. She turned on the faucet and peeled off the clothes she’d spent the night of in the Atlantic in. While she waited for the water to run warm she wrapped herself in a silky bathrobe that was hanging near the door. She stood by the faucet and held her hand under to feel the temperature. Finally the water was hot and the tub filled up. Stopping the tap, Natasha sat on the edge of the bathtub and dipped her feet in. The feel of the water was different from the cold ocean but as she watched the water ripple around her ankles she felt fearful. She gasped loudly and scrambled off the tub. Her wet feet slipped on the tiled floor and she landed on her side and elbow.  
            A few seconds later, Clint knocked on the door. He’d heard the loud thump from the bathroom and was concerned. “Natasha? Are you okay?” He asked. Natasha didn’t answer, she put a hand over her mouth and started to cry softly in sheer terror. “Nat?” Clint asked again but she still didn’t reply, so he opened the bathroom door. He immediately went to her aid when he saw her on the floor. “Did you fall? Are you okay?” He asked quickly. He saw her crying and gently gathered her into his arms, cradling her like a child.  
            Natasha wasn’t crying from the fall, she didn’t even notice the dull ache in her hip and elbow, she was crying from the fear she felt from a simple bath. She wrapped her arms around Clint’s neck and her shoulders moved up and down rapidly as she sobbed.  
            “Sh, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Clint soothed holding her tightly and rubbing her back and shoulder blade comfortingly. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He murmured to her.  
            Clint’s voice was like soft light drifting in to warm Natasha. She trusted him more than anyone in the world, he’d kept her safe, kept her alive, and now he was there to comfort her. “The water…” Natasha said in a shaky voice.  
            Clint looked at the bathtub and then let his eyes fall down. “I should’ve realized…I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
            “It’s not your fault.” Natasha sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m just being silly.”  
            “No you’re not.” Clint assured her. “It’s perfectly reasonable to be upset.” He helped her stand up and kissed her forehead. “Would it help if I stayed in here?” He asked. Natasha nodded sheepishly. “Okay.” Clint said softly and took his jacket off. He took the rest of his worn clothes off a little relieved to get rid of them after wearing them for a good three days straight. He reached towards Natasha and gently undid the belt of the bathrobe, letting it fall to the ground. He kissed her shoulder, a sign of trust, and got into the bathtub. Natasha shakily followed and lowered herself into the warm water. Once sitting, Clint pulled her back gently to lean back against his chest. He brushed her hair back to her shoulder. “Okay?”  He whispered.  
            Natasha swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” She said in a near silent voice. She laced her fingers in with his and let her head rest back against the front of Clint’s shoulder. She shut her eyes and let the hot water relax her permanently chilled bones. She matched her breathing with Clint’s as she felt his stomach rise and fall. She listened to his heartbeat and felt calm in the water even after what she’d gone through.  
            Clint gently kissed her shoulder again and was grateful that he was able to help her. He held their entwined hands up above the water a bit to look at the engagement ring on her finger. He felt more at ease when he finally realized it was all over. They weren’t in any danger anymore or hanging in freezing limbo. They were safe and could move forward to their dreams.   
        “I thought I’d lost you.” Clint murmured out of the blue.  
            “When?” Natasha asked. There’d been many times she thought she’d lost Clint during the sinking.  
            Clint laughed humorlessly. “Well when you took off running without a word.” He started.  
            Natasha bit her lip. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”  
            “It’s fine…” Clint shook his head. “You just scared me. Then you jumped back onto the ship…why?” It was the first opportunity to ask her why she’d done what she’d done.  
            “I…I didn’t want to survive without you. Self-preservation is a human instinct but I feel like all instincts fade when someone’s in love.” Natasha said in a near silent voice. “If I was going to die, I’d much rather die by your side then to die alone. I wanted to make sure we were both with someone we loved. And I also couldn’t live with myself if you hadn’t lived and I had.”  
            Clint kept his eyes on the other side of the bathtub. It took him a few moments to process everything Natasha had said to him, the reasoning behind her madness. But it really wasn’t madness now that he knew why. “Only four days,” he murmured, “and we’d be willing to die for each other.”  
            Natasha realized he was right as she counted the days over and over again. “Four days…”  
            “I guess love can be strange like that.” Clint decided and wet his hair. “Now we have other things to look forward to.” He smiled.  
            “A wedding.” Natasha bit her lip and returned the smile. She twisted around to kiss Clint softly.  
            He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her back but was cut off by a knock at the front door. Clint groaned and rested his head back against the tub edge. Natasha giggled and went to stand up. Clint held her hips though to stop her and put a finger to his lips. “We’re not here.” He whispered.  
            “Clint, it’s rude.” Natasha scolded playfully. She stood up despite his protests and dried off with a towel. Before she could put the robe back on though, a voice rang through the apartment.  
            “Clint!” It was a high-pitched voice that made the Barton immediately groan and dunk his head under the bath water. It was his ex-fiancée, Penny. 

 

Natasha didn’t recognize the voice so she kept going, wrapping herself in the robe. Clint jumped out of the bathtub and pulled on a towel. “No, no, no, no.” He quickly slipped across the bathroom floor to stop Natasha. “Don’t answer that.”  
            “Clint, honestly!” Natasha said sternly and opened the door. She walked through the apartment with Clint trailing behind.  
            “Wait, wait, wait!” He said in a quiet voice so Penny wouldn’t hear. “Just wait.” Natasha stopped walking and waited, folding her arms over her chest. “I don’t want you to meet who’s on the other side of that door.”  
            “Why not?” Natasha asked not matching his volume of voice.  
            “Sh,” Clint held out a hand, “I’ll explain later…just wait until she leaves.” He begged.  
            Natasha stared at him for a second. The countless possibilities of why her fiancée wouldn’t want her to meet someone he knew ran through her head. “Fine.” She gave in quietly.  
            “Thank you.” Clint put his hands together. He went to the door and listened for a minute. There didn’t seem to be any movement from the other side so he gestured for Nat to follow him to the bedroom.  
            She did and sat on the bed as Clint changed into nightclothes. “Look, there’s still a lot we need to know about each other.” He said in a heavy voice.  
            Natasha nodded in agreement. “I know there is.”  
            “Right…so uh.” Clint stood in front of Natasha and wrung his hands together. “Once upon a time, when I was only nineteen so really long, long time ago.” He emphasized. “I was supposed to be married to someone else.”  
            The room went completely silent. Nat’s green eyes fixed to him like she was expecting him to say something else. “Married?” Natasha finally asked in a silent voice when she realized that’s all he had to say.  
            Clint sighed and knelt down in front of her. “It was arranged by our families. We weren’t in love, I hardly knew anything about her.” He promised her in a soft voice. “She’s nothing like you and she’s nothing to me now, just someone from the past.”  
            “Why is she at your door then?” Natasha asked. She could believe Clint but there was still the problem of how they came to the conversation in the first place.  
            “She…may or may not feel the same way as I do.” Clint said in a vague voice. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
            “She’s still attached?”  
            “Attached is putting it gently.” Clint groaned and stood up. “I’ve told her countless times that it was over, I ended the engagement. But she just doesn’t seem to understand.”  
            Natasha nodded slowly. She didn’t blame Clint for not telling her, they wouldn’t’ve had the time anyways, but she was a little irked. The nerve of a woman to knock on an engaged man’s door…but she wouldn’t know that now would she? Natasha felt silly and overprotective. “It’s not your fault…”  
            “I know but…” Clint looked over at his fiancée. Her green eyes were big and full of so many emotions he couldn’t pick out just one. He sighed deeply and sat next to her on the bed. Gently taking her hand, Clint looked down at the engagement ring. It was more than just a promise of a wedding; it was a promise of a new life. Now they were there, alive and sitting in their new life but Clint didn’t feel like he was doing his job. “I promised myself that I would make this as easy as possible for you. No petty drama or what have you.” He said gently. “And introducing you to my ex-fiancée probably isn’t the best thing to do on your first night back.”  
            Natasha laughed softly and leaned into his shoulder. “I think it would be quite difficult to explain.” She agreed.  
            “Right,” Clint chuckled, “exactly. So don’t worry about the people in my life for a little bit. Why don’t we just get used to us?” He suggested.  
            “Us?” Natasha repeated.  
            “Yeah, like what side of the bed do you sleep on?” He asked.  
            Nat twisted around to look at the bed behind her. It was even bigger than the one in the suite on the Titanic. “I guess the middle…” She guessed.  
            “Alright.” Clint got up and pushed the covers back. Towards the middle but slightly on the left, he knelt forward and gently pulled Natasha closer to him by her waist.  
            She giggled and blushed deeply. “Clint!” She protested playfully.  
            Clint smiled and once she was in his arms completely, he kissed her cheek. “You must be exhausted, get some sleep.” He murmured. Natasha hummed in agreement and curled up into her typical fetal position. Clint pulled the covers over the both of them and put a light arm over her waist. “Good night, love.” He whispered but Natasha had already drifted off.  
             
            Working in a factory for most of her life meant an early wake up call for Natasha. But it was usually her sister who acted as her alarm because she would sleep longer if given the chance. Now that she was gone and Nat was in New York she had nothing waking her up at the crack of dawn. Also due to her pure exhaustion, Natasha slept right through Clint getting up, Clint stubbing his toe on the edge of a door, Clint swearing in none too quiet of a voice, and Clint dropping something. In fact she didn’t wake up until eight-forty. Bright sunshine filtered through the window and gauzy shades and warmed Natasha’s face. She woke up feeling more relaxed than she ever had been before. She stretched in the soft sheets and smiled to herself, hugging a pillow for a second. Then she got up and looked around the room for something to put on besides the dressing robe she was still wearing from last night. She decided not to bother and opened the bedroom door. It would matter though because she was met with more people in the parlor room than she imagined. And all eyes were on her.  _So much for it all being so easy._


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, Catherine was one of the people in the apartment. She quickly hurried Natasha back into the bedroom. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry Clint must’ve not told you we were here.” She sighed.  
            Natasha’s cheeks were nearing the color of her hair. “Oh…no I was asleep.” She said in a stunned voice.  
            “I’m glad you got some rest, I was so worried about you and Clint being too tired.” Catherine said and put a small trunk on the bed. “Clint told me you needed some clothes.” She opened the trunk and took out a simple blue dress. She gave it to her future daughter-in-law.  
            Natasha ran her fingers over the soft silky material. She slowly started to forget about her embarrassing entrance not a few seconds ago. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered.  
            “Put it on, we have a lot of things to talk about.” Catherine hurried like a mother would.  
            Natasha quickly got rid of the robe and pulled on the dress. She pinned up her hair as best she could and just rolled her eyes at the mirror regarding her face. Makeup wasn’t the first thing on her mind. After she was ready she walked out into the parlor fully clothed.  
            Clint smiled when he saw her and stood up from the chaise near the fireplace. He took her hand and kissed her cheek. “Good morning.” He greeted softly.  
            “It’s been an eventful morning so far.” Natasha murmured back, her cheeks getting red again.  
            Clint smiled and drew away. He cleared his throat. “So there’s the matter of a wedding.” He said addressing most of the people in the room. Natasha looked around and realized it was mainly Clint’s family. She sat down next to him, crossing her ankles, her knees touching his slightly.  
            “What a perfect time for it too.” Clint’s aunt, Kit, spoke up. “Beginning of spring or possibly the summer?” She suggested.  
            “How soon though.” Catherine said to her sister. “There’s so much we need to plan.”  
            “We can get it done.” Barney assured his mother. “I have some connections.” It was a typical Barney response.  
            Natasha was starting to feel overwhelmed already. She looked to Clint with nervous green eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it softly. “There’s no rush.” He spoke for his fiancée. “We have enough time.”  
            And while Natasha agreed with him there was the slight problem that they had talked about once before on the Titanic. There was a possibility she could be carrying a child. “A think a summer wedding would be perfect.” She said in her soft-spoken way.    
            “Are you sure, child?” Catherine asked gently. “I don’t want to overwhelm you too much too soon.”  
            Clint nodded subtly in agreement. He wasn’t even thinking about Natasha’s worry. “Nat, there’s no rush we can take our time.”  
            But Natasha was convinced. “I’ll be perfectly okay.” She assured them though it was a part lie. “We can do a summer wedding, now will you excuse us for just one moment?” She stood and took Clint with her.  
            Closing the bedroom door, Clint faced her. “Why do you want everything so quickly?” He asked gently. “If it feels like we’re pressuring you…”  
            Natasha just shook her head and held up a hand. “It’s not you…just….do you recall when we talked about children?” She asked. Clint nodded slowly and started to pick up on her fear. “I don’t want our child to be born out of wedlock…or to even be showing during the wedding.” She voiced her concerns.  
            “Natasha, it doesn’t matter all that…”         
            She cut him off again. “My mother had me out of wedlock...my mother was shamed because of me even though my father married her after I was born.” Natasha swallowed as she revealed to him his first glimpse into her past. “People whispered as I grew and rumors spread of whose child I really was.”  
            Clint put a gentle hand on her waist. A tear fell from her green eyes but his thumb was quick to wipe it away from her face. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t know…” Natasha just shook her head and tried not to cry. “But, love, you don’t need to worry. I will never leave you or any children we have, they will know who their father is.” He told her firmly. It was a promise he didn’t intend to break.  
            Natasha believed him but the life long fears of being a single mother tortured her mind. “Please…a summer wedding.” She pled quietly.  
            Clint nodded. “Of course, whatever makes you happiest.” He agreed and kissed her forehead gently.  
            Natasha closed her eyes and smiled softly. “What a caring husband I’ll have.” She teased.  
            Clint grinned and pressed his forehead to hers. “And what a beautiful wife I’ll have.” He replied. “And such beautiful red haired children.”  
            Natasha rolled her eyes. “I think they’ll have blonde hair.” She retorted playfully.  
            “Oh really?” Clint raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well let’s just see then, Miss Romanoff.”  
            “Oh we shall, Mr. Barton. We shall.” 

 

 The first time Natasha walked down a Manhattan street was to go dress shopping with Catherine and Pepper. It was a miracle Pepper survived the sinking and she had to attribute it to Tony.  
            “I didn’t know what I was thinking but I was trying to see if there was anyone who was trapped and needed help. Tony saw me go downstairs and followed me. A few feet down the hall and the lights went out as this massive wave came crashing through. He pulled me back upstairs before it hit me though. After that he made it his personal mission to make sure I was safe.” Pepper told her story to Natasha quietly as they walked down the street. “I always thought he was…selfish and greedy but he risked his life for me.” The red haired woman sighed. “I can’t help but think how silly I was.” Natasha nodded but she wasn’t really sure what else to say. She too was astounded by the way Tony had sacrificed everything. She had no idea he loved her so truly. “Perhaps I can apologize for never giving him a dance.” Pepper mused.  
            “I think he’d still beg for one.” Nat replied. “I think he likes the idea of it.” The two giggled and Catherine opened the dress shop door for them.  
            Natasha didn’t know if she’d ever stood so long before as the seamstress measured her. It was a bit embarrassing and her cheeks were flushed pink the entire time. Pepper and Catherine were sitting in love seats a few feet away discussing wedding plans.  
            “Too early to buy flowers, but I was thinking of white roses, how beautiful would that be?” Catherine suggested.  
            Pepper nodded. “Just a big bouquet of them, I can see it.”  
            Natasha hated to intrude especially since Clint’s family was paying for the wedding. “Do you have lilies here?” She asked and shifted her arm according to the seamstress’s instructions.  
            “Of course dear, would you prefer them?” Catherine asked. She aimed to please her future daughter-in-law.  
            “Oh…” Natasha was slightly put off balance by the measuring. “Well if you think the roses would look better I don’t want to argue.” She shook her head.  
            “It’s your day, darling, don’t worry I’ve already had mine.” Catherine assured her. “It’s whatever you want.”  
            That was something Natasha hadn’t really been granted in her lifetime. She had very little and anything extra went to others who needed it more than her, like her ill brother or younger sister. Natasha absent-mindedly touched the locket resting on her chest. She was thankful it had survived the Titanic sinking. Especially now Natasha would not take life for granted after the near death experience. But indulgence was always mankind’s biggest lure and Nat hesitantly took it. “I’ve always loved lilies.” She admitted sheepishly.  
            Catherine smiled. “Then lilies it is.” She said with a tone of finality. “ Her smile disappeared when she glanced behind Natasha out to the window looking at the street.  
            Pepper followed her gaze and groaned. “Oh no, not her.”  
            Natasha went to twist around but was tapped on the hip by the seamstress as a reminder to stay still. “Who is…”  
            Her voice was cut off by the door to the dress shop opening. “Mrs. Barton, I thought I saw you in here!” A strawberry blonde exclaimed in a familiar sounding voice. Natasha was sure she’d heard it before…then it hit her, Clint’s ex-fiancée. Natasha’s gut twisted into knots as she looked over the woman. She was young and vibrant looking, her face blushed and made up, her hair looking like something out of a fashion magazine, she was slim and tall even without the heels she was wearing, and the clothes she had on were just in from Italy, though Natasha wouldn’t have even guessed. “What’re you doing here?” Penny asked with such a blinding smile you had to look away.  
            Catherine swallowed and sat up straight. The young woman Clint was supposed to have married didn’t unnerve her; in fact she was so irked by Penny it verbally showed. “We were here for a wedding dress.” She answered calmly and collectively.  
            Penny looked to Pepper. “You’re getting married?” She exclaimed. “To who?” She rushed over and put a hand on Pepper’s shoulder.  
            She shook her head though and nodded to Natasha. “No, she is.” Pepper said helpfully though she was feeling a bit smug herself knowing she could tell Penny right to her face that Clint was getting married to someone else.  
            Penny looked over at Natasha with a blank look. Natasha weakly smiled in return. “Sorry, I must not know you.” Penny said. Of course she knew everyone who was anyone of the Upper East Side.  
            “No, sorry, Natasha.” Nat said in an awkward voice. She was so tripped up on the fact she was actually meeting the woman.  
            “Natasha…what a…pretty name.” Penny said in a forced compliment. “And your last name?” It was mainly a question on status now.  
            Natasha didn’t know that though and was happy to answer anyways. “Romanoff.” She said.  
            Penny didn’t know any family of that name, especially none in the area. She glanced over at Catherine but Clint’s mother didn’t exchange the look. “Well, a wedding how swell! Who’s the lucky man?”  
            You could hear a pin drop in the room…. literally the seamstress dropped one of her pins and it clattered across the floor. Natasha looked to Pepper for help but it was Catherine who would stand up for her. “My son, you remember Clint?” It was condescending at the least but what Natasha hardly knew yet was Penny deserved the tone.  
            Penny’s cheeks drained of any color. She looked up at Natasha and then to Catherine again. “Her?” She demanded in a voice that was losing its sweetness. “She’s marrying Clint?” Natasha was devastated at what was happening around her. She had to take a few steady inhales to calm herself down.  
            Pepper and Catherine were not calm though. Both went to say something at once but Mrs. Barton’s voice was much stronger. “Yes, Miss Romanoff is marrying Clint.”  
            “But s-she’s no one!” Penny protested. “Catherine…”  
            She held up a hand. “Mrs. Barton.” She corrected her shortly.  
            Penny looked aghast. “B-but…I was supposed to…”          
            “Darling, you’ll catch flies with your mouth open like that.” Mrs. Barton said in a nonchalant voice. “Move along please.”  
            Penny’s blue eyes went wide. She pulled her coat tighter around her and went for the door. “My family owns half of New York! You’ll be sorry!” She spluttered as she left.  
            Pepper just rolled her eyes and Catherine adjusted the skirt of her dress. The two were used to catty little fights like that one. Natasha was almost in tears though. Pepper noticed first and waved the seamstress away for a moment. “Natasha, what’s wrong?” She asked gently.  
            Nat shook her head. “What if she’s right?” She asked her voice choking up. “I-I am really just a no one. I’m nothing like you two or her o-or anyone here.” She shook slightly in paranoia. “Why should I marry Clint when he could have a wealthy girl with a prominent family?”  
            Catherine stood up and shook her head. “Now listen to me young lady.” She said in a firm voice. “My son did not choose to marry Penny because he didn’t love her. I’m sure he told you that. He chose you because he loves you.” Her voice softened. “It’s clear as day but you might not see it. But the way he looks at you, romance novelists couldn’t capture it. He cares for you deeply, Natasha. He told me when we first arrived back here that the only reason he stayed alive out there was because he knew if he did he would get to spend his life with you.” Catherine told her. “So don’t worry about silly things like that woman, focus on your wedding and the love you have because let me tell you child, it is special.”  
            Natasha nodded, tears in her eyes, she could picture the way Clint looked at her as Catherine said it. The love in his green eyes  _was_ evident even if she blushed and looked away seconds later. It was there and hopefully, she thought, it would stay there for a long time. 

 

That night Natasha was sitting on the bed brushing out her long red hair. She was thinking about what Catherine had said to her and then what Penny had said about her. It was a difference between their public view and their at home life. Was a last name all that mattered? Apparently it did and apparently it would when she changed it that summer. But she wasn’t too sure because it wasn’t her beliefs.  
            While Natasha was deep in thought, Clint walked into the apartment back from work. He took off his jacket and walked to the bedroom. He instantly smiled when he saw his fiancée. To him she looked like an angel with a white silky nightgown on and her fiery hair smoothed over her shoulder. He walked into the bedroom.  
            Natasha looked up and gave him a smile. “Hi, how was your day?” She asked in such a comforting way.  
            Clint sighed and flopped onto the bed, his head by Natasha. He looked up at her with those green eyes she loved. “It was fine.” He replied. “Just weird being back in the swing of things you know?” Natasha nodded even though she wasn’t used to this life to begin with. “How was your day?” He asked and sat up.  
            “It was…good.” Natasha said quietly. She pretended to be extremely interested in brushing her hair even though it was already combed through.  
            “You went dress shopping, right?” Clint asked and stood up to start unbuttoning his shirt.  
            Natasha swallowed she’d been hoping he would’ve forgotten. “Mhm.” She nodded.  
            Clint noticed how quiet she was being. He let the shirt fall to the floor and sat down next to her. “What’s the matter?” He asked.  
            Natasha shook her head but couldn’t meet his eyes to lie to him. “Nothing.” She responded in a disbelieving voice.  
            “’Tasha…” He whispered.  
            Natasha finally gave in a bit. She faced him, her knees touching his. “Penny came by while we were in the dress shop.” She admitted.  
            Clint groaned and put a hand over his eyes. “Dammit.” He shook his head. “Nat, I’m sorry…”  
            “It’s not your fault.” Natasha said with a wobbly smile. She put a hand over his resting on his knee. “It was fine really it just got me thinking.” She shrugged.  
            “About what?” Clint looked over at her, his other hand slipping from his face and landing on his other knee, just barely touching her fingertips.  
            “This society, it’s a lot different from what I’m used to.” Natasha said although it was clearly obvious to them both. “And I’m sorry for that…”  
            “Don’t apologize.” Clint shook his head again. He mentally cursed Penny, not knowing what she said but having a good idea. “Please don’t apologize.” He moved his hand to her cheek. “When I say Natasha Romanoff I think of the beautiful girl who bears that name, not who her family is or where she came from. Nat, the world I live in, I was born into it, I didn’t chose it for myself. And to be honest you didn’t chose it either.”  
            Natasha looked down. “I said yes to you, of course I…”  
            “If you had asked me to move back to Russia with you I would’ve said yes in a heartbeat.” Clint said honestly. He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. “Doesn’t matter where we are as long as I’m with you. Remember, we were out on a freezing ocean and it still worked out.”  
            Natasha smiled and shook her head. She sighed happily and brushed the back of her hand over his cheek softly. “You’re something else, Clint Barton.”  
            “And you’re beautiful, soon to be Natasha Barton.” Clint replied.  
            Natasha didn’t have time to react to hearing her new name out loud. Clint had leaned over to kiss her. She was swept back onto the bed with Clint holding her over him. She broke the kiss and looked down at him lovingly. His strong hands held her waist and he smiled back at her. “I thought the man enjoyed being on the top.” She said innocently though her cheeks blushed.  
            Clint was a little surprised at what she’d said. But he burst out into laughter shaking his head. “Natasha Romanoff never thought you’d be the type to tell such jokes.” He teased.  
            “It wasn’t a joke.” Nat giggled and ducked her head slightly. “It was a mere question.” She defended herself.  
            Clint chuckled and rested his head back into the pillow. Natasha peeked up to him. “I hadn’t thought about it before.” He admitted. “Why?” He effortlessly turned her over so he was hovering over her, his weight resting on his palms on either side of her neck. “Do you like this better?” He asked with a sly smirk.  
            Natasha’s cheeks went red. “It’s like you said, no matter where we are…” She murmured.  
            Clint smiled and rested his forehead on hers. “No matter where…” He murmured in return and moved to kiss her bottom lip softly. “I love you.” He whispered when he broke away.  
            “I love you too.” Natasha murmured. Her eyes were starting to get heavy with tiredness. Clint noticed and pressed another kiss to her forehead. He rolled over next to her and pulled the covers over them both. “Goodnight, Clint.” Nat yawned.  
            “Night Natasha.” Clint replied and held her close. 


	8. Chapter 8

 The next morning Natasha woke up before Clint. He was sleeping on his back; one arm was thrown over his chest, the other by his side. His blond hair was mussed up beyond compare, his face was completely relaxed, and his lips were parted slightly. Natasha shifted over so she was resting against his chest. She didn’t want to wake him up because of how peaceful he looked. After a while though, Clint was starting to stir underneath her.  
            “Don’t jump.” He muttered under his breath as he slept. Natasha looked up thinking he was awake but his eyes were still closed. Curiously, she waited to see if he would say anything else. “Nat…don’t jump.” Clint turned his head to the side as he spoke the urgent words. “Natasha…please...don’t…”  
            She was starting to feel uncomfortable knowing what he was probably dreaming about. She blinked and the memory of jumping back onto the Titanic haunted her. What was worse was hearing Clint scream for her. “Clint.” Natasha tapped him gently. Clint stopped talking but didn’t wake up.  “Sweetheart, wake up.” She murmured and shook his arm slightly.  
            Finally, Clint woke up and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and stretched. He yawned and shifted slightly to look at Natasha. “Nat...” He said in a sleep thick voice. “’Morning.”  
            “You were talking in your sleep.” She told him.  
            Clint smiled weakly because he had no memory of what he was dreaming about. “Really,” he stretched his arms over his head, “what was I talking about?”  
            “Oh…”Natasha didn’t want to invoke any memories for him. “I…I don’t know it was just gibberish.” She told the white lie.            
            Clint grinned and pulled her into his arms. “Sorry, I’ll do that sometimes.” He admitted.  
            “It’s fine.” Natasha smiled and burrowed happily into the warmth radiating from him. “I don’t mind one bit.”  
            “Hm…” Clint kissed the top of her hair and squeezed her body gently.  
            “Your mother was completely right.” Natasha said without thinking much about it.  
            “My mother?” Clint looked confused at her. “Why are we talking about my mother while we’re in bed?” He asked in a semi-scandalized voice.  
            Natasha thought her face was on fire. “Oh no, she was just saying how much you loved me and…and the way you looked at me.” She explained quickly a redness forming over her cheeks.  
            “Oh…I see.” Clint nodded. “Then of course she’s right.”  
            “Do you realize the way you look at me?” Natasha asked.  
            “The way I look at you?” Clint raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
            “Yes.”  
            “Uh, I don’t know…why?” He tilted his head slightly looking like a confused puppy.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes. “Because it’s…” She sighed when she realized she couldn’t come up with a word to describe it. “It’s unfair.”  
            “Life’s unfair, love,” Clint smirked and stood up. “Can I take you out to lunch today?”  
            Nat smiled and sat up, letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed. “Of course, but don’t you have work to do?” She asked with a sly look.  
            “They can hold down the fort for me until I get back from a lovely lunch with my beautiful fiancée.” Clint replied and reached out to kiss the top of her hand.  
            Natasha blushed and stood up. “Very well then.” She murmured and slipped her hand from his to go to the dresser. She pulled out a beautiful pale lavender dress. She got dressed but couldn’t reach the buttons in the back. “Clint?” She turned her head to look behind her to the bathroom where he was putting on a shirt.  
            “Mhm?” He looked up and smiled. “Need help?”  
            Natasha nodded and brushed her red hair away from her neck. “My sister used to do my dress for me.” She said out of the blue. “She was always too short though so she’d stand on the bed to reach the top.”  
            Clint smiled at the story and gently buttoned up the back of the dress. He kissed the nape of her neck and lingered for a brief moment. He sighed and straightened up, resting a hand on her abdomen.  
            Natasha noticed the placement of his hand. She put hers over his and slightly looked back at him. “Impatient for something?” She asked quietly.  
            Clint cleared his throat. “Oh…well I don’t know just ever since you mentioned children….” He admitted.  
            Natasha grazed a thumb over the top of his hand. “It’s okay, I’m hopeful too.” She told him softly. “But we still have a wedding to go through.”  
            “I know.” Clint sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I know it’s important for you.”  
            “Please don’t worry.” Natasha murmured. “We’ll have a normal life.”  
            “Says the two who survived the sinking of the Titanic.” Clint teased sarcastically and pulled away from Nat.  
            She rolled her eyes and let him take her hand. “I’m not the one who proposed spontaneously.” She replied.  
            “Hm, only because it was you, ‘Tasha.” Clint murmured and helped her into her coat, as the air was still chilly from the forming spring.  
            “And I only said yes because it was you.” Natasha smiled and followed him outside to go out onto the town with her famous fiancée for the very first time.  

 

Ever since he was little, Clint escorted ladies. When he was younger, he would walk with his mother and father through the park. Catherine would have a Barton man on each side. And as Barney ran ahead to play, Clint dutifully, no matter how little he was, held his mother’s arm. Then Clint’s father passed and he had to walk his mother to the funeral. She relied on his arm for support. As he grew he went out with different women and politely escorted them like a gentleman should. But as Clint walked down Broadway, he realized he’d never had such a beautiful woman on his arm before. Natasha may not have been an Upper East Side-type woman but that’s what Clint loved most about her. She was pure, her waist not contorted by years of corset wearing, her face barely sporting any makeup, her hair messily falling out of place. She was perfect to him though even if others saw her as flawed.              
            Natasha, similarly though not in a good way, was feeling very out of place. Never had she been in such a large city and such a fashionable part of it too. She was staring at everything surrounding her a bit overwhelmed and over stimulated. But it would wear off soon enough when she caught sight of someone very familiar. “Bobbi!” She called immediately when she saw the blonde crossing the street. Natasha’s arm slipped from Clint’s and she dashed to her friend.  
            Bobbi grinned when she saw her. “Nat!” She cried and hugged the red head once she reached her. “How are you, hun?”  
            “Good, good, how are you?” Natasha asked. She was more concerned with her friend knowing she wasn’t engaged off to a wealthy man.  
            “We’re good, Bucky and I found a place together. It’s more easier to split the rent.” Bobbi shrugged as she drew away from Nat.          
            “How are things going with him?”  
            Bobbi’s smile faded a bit. “Well, okay but he’s not doing too well.” She admitted. “We haven’t been able to find Steve.” She said in a quiet voice.  
            Natasha’s mouth opened slightly. “Oh no…” She whispered. “There hasn’t been any word…?”  
            Bobbi shook her head with a sad look. “It’s killing him, they were best friends.” She sighed. “Can’t get him to cheer up. We’re still looking though, it’s a big city, right?” She tried to look hopeful.  
            Natasha nodded trying to be a little encouraging. “Yeah…I’m sure you’ll find him.”  
            Bobbi mimicked her nod but her confidence had been fading while Bucky’s was completely gone. “Anyways, how are things going for you?” She asked and glanced over Nat’s shoulder. She waved to Clint.  
            Clint smiled and waved back. Natasha smiled and looked to Bobbi. “Uh…pretty good. I got fitted for a dress.” She told her.  
            Bobbi gasped in excitement. “How swell!” She cried.  
            Natasha blushed. “Yeah, a summer wedding.” She shrugged bashfully. “We’re excited…” She wanted to rant about Penny and all the hardships trying to fit into this high-class society but she knew better. Bobbi was probably going through much worse trying to find a job and make ends meet. Natasha couldn’t even imagine although she was prepared to do the same thing once.  
            “Bobbi.” Out of nowhere Bucky crossed the road and came up behind the blonde.  
            Bobbi turned around and gave him a weak smile. “All done?” She asked.  
            Bucky nodded and tensed up when he saw whom she was talking to. “Hi, Bucky.” Natasha said with a polite smile. She didn’t want to make it seem like she knew about Steve.  
            That wasn’t why Bucky was so on edge though. “C’mon, Bobbi.” He said in a cold voice and gently pulled her by the arm away from Natasha. Bobbi followed but glanced behind her to give her friend an apologetic look.  
            Clint walked up to Natasha. “What was that all about?” He asked with a strange look in Bucky’s direction.  
            She shook her head. “I don’t know.” She whispered. Her thoughts were racing. Why were her friends acting so odd towards her? Was it because she was considered a higher class? But…she didn’t fit in with Clint’s world that well. So if she didn’t fit there and her usual class didn’t want her anymore…where would she go?


	9. Chapter 9

        Two months went by and Natasha’s feelings of being misplaced hadn’t disappeared. She hardly saw Bobbi or any of her other friends. When she did, it was only a few words exchanged before either Bucky or Clint called them apart. At dinner parties hosted or attended by the Bartons, Natasha was completely lost. She could only really talk about things she was certain about like her wedding or…well that was really it. But in a way Clint made it all worth it. For quite a while the main focus  _was_ on the wedding. Natasha was there amid the scheduling and choice making but most of the decisions she relayed to Catherine or Pepper; she trusted their higher-class judgment.  
            But things were quickly derailed when it was starting to become obvious that something was happening with Natasha. At first it was just her sensitivity to certain foods or smells. She didn’t really understand it but she figured she was just coming down with a stomach bug. As the weeks passed though her mood became split and she was starting to lash out at Clint, which would drive her to tears and he’d have to hold her all night. Catherine was keeping a close eye on her future daughter-in-law because she had a strong idea of what was going on. It wasn’t until the final dress fitting did she say something though.  
             
            The seamstress, Anja, was livid. “What did I tell you, Natasha eh?” After several visits, she and Natasha had grown to enjoy each other’s company. The woman was in her mid-forties and was an immigrant from Russia. Pepper and Catherine were forced to wait patiently as the two talked heatedly in Russian about certain things they both agreed on though in distaste.  
                       “что?” Natasha asked in her native tongue. She twisted around slightly to look at the woman kneeling at her waist.  
               “You don’t gain pounds until wedding!” Anja snapped. “Too tight.”  
               “I didn’t!” Natasha replied. “I promise.”  
               Catherine stepped in. “I think I have the cause.” She said and gently turned Natasha so she could look at herself, profile side, in the mirror. She moved the white material so it was pressed against Nat’s abdomen. Natasha stared at the reflection of a red haired woman in a wedding dress who looked like she’d sinned before the vows.  
               “Боже мой ,детка?” Anja breathlessly said.  
               “A baby?” Natasha’s eyes widened and Pepper gasped. “No, no, no.” Nat shook her head. “I’m not…” She said and quickly hurried off the pedestal to sit down next to Pepper.  
               Catherine knelt down in front of her. “It’s all right, darling.” She said softly. “Plenty of women….”  
               “No, Catherine.” Natasha shook her head. “I’m not, I am not pregnant.” She refused to believe it even though she and Clint had both agreed there was a strong possibility.  
               “Hm.” Anja made Natasha stand back up and looked at the back of the dress. “No worries, I can make it work, Аня будет это исправить.” She assured the young bride-to-be. But Natasha was horrified.  
   
               “Natasha, be reasonable.”  
               “I am being reasonable!”  
               “Then stop pacing and just look at me for a second.” Clint stopped his fiancée from tearing apart the room like a madwoman.  
               Natasha looked into his green eyes. “I told you, I couldn’t have this happen…” She reminded him.  
               “I understand but there’s nothing we can do now.” Clint pointed out gently. He put two hands on her arms. “Only we know, my mom, Pepper, and Anja, that’s it. They understand and they won’t tell anyone else. No one will even notice.”  
               Natasha forced the nightgown up above her stomach. “How will people not notice?” She demanded and pointed to the slight swell of her abdomen.  
               Clint swallowed. He wanted to be happy and at first he was when Natasha revealed the news. But then she burst out into tears and he didn’t think being happy would help her in any way. But a baby! And with the woman he loved…it was so exciting. “You’ll be holding flowers…”  
               Natasha groaned and let the gown fall to the floor again. She pulled away from him and burrowed herself in the pillows of the bed. Clint sighed and sat next to her body. He placed a gentle hand on her back to trace small patterns over the silk fabric of her nightgown. It was similar to the motion he used on the Titanic when they were first intimate. It made Natasha want to cry again and not because she was upset but because she was confused. She wanted to be a happy mother but the fear of scorn from others made her want to hide away forever. “They will find out.” She warned Clint.  
               “They’re not smart enough.” He shook his head. “And even if they did it wouldn’t exactly be scandal of the year.”  
               Natasha wasn’t buying it though. “I’m tired.” She said in a heavy voice.  
               Clint nodded and pulled the covers up over her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek letting the light out as he did. He wandered off into the parlor to think. He wasn’t the same man that boarded the Titanic. He was so changed, as was his life. He was engaged and about to be married to the perfect woman for him, and now he was supposed to start preparing for fatherhood. Sure it was sudden but it was better than having to wait decades. The image of a happy family with Natasha was permanent in his mind then and he wouldn’t give it up.

 

Clint was starting to get restless. He wanted the wedding over with so he could tell people about the baby. He wanted to be married to her, just to live out a normal life with her, no drama.  
               Natasha was standing at the mirror fixing her hair in the mirror. It was a Sunday and Clint was home for the morning. He walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw his fiancée. He had a box in his hand but kept it hidden behind his back. He walked up to her, placing one hand on her shoulder.  
               Natasha looked at him through the mirror. “Hi.” She said softly. She’d been extremely quiet once she found out about her pregnancy. She wasn’t as upset anymore because she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Didn’t mean she had to pretend to be thrilled even if part of her was.  
               “Hi.” Clint replied and kissed her cheek. “You haven’t been talking much.” He noted and opened the box.  
               “I’m just tired.” Natasha said quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
               “Don’t apologize,” Clint took the necklace out of the box, “I just miss hearing your beautiful voice.”  
               Natasha’s cheeks burned and she shook her head. “Such a charming gentleman.” She teased.  
               Clint chuckled and placed the necklace around her neck. “I’ve been called that before.”  
               Natasha touched the silver metal that touched her skin. “What is this?” She asked in surprise.  
               “Just a present.” Clint shrugged like it was no big deal. “I saw it and thought you’d like it.”  
               Natasha held the necklace in her hand and let the diamond hanging from the chain sit in her hand. “It’s perfect…” She whispered. “Thank you.”  
               Clint just smiled and finished the clasp, letting it rest on the nape of her neck. That’s when he noticed another chain around her neck. It was something bronze, definitely aged and worn near the back links of the chain where it had rubbed against her neck over the years. In glancing, he probably had seen it before but didn’t think much of it as the chain was always hiding under the neckline of her dresses. Clint traced the path of the chain and pulled the locket up from under the pale blue dress she had on. From behind her, he studied the heavy, heart shaped locket. Natasha watched him warily but didn’t say anything. Clint gently opened the locket. It opened without complaint as if it had been opened hundreds of times before. Inside were two pictures. They were worn, and faded, slightly torn at the edges. Although the pictures were small he could see a young boy maybe nine years old and on the other side, a preteen girl.  
               “My brother and sister.” Natasha finally spoke to explain the pictures to him. Clint didn’t move, his arms around her, his palms holding the locket open like a book. “Maxim and Avdotya. She was younger than me but went to school in Moscow when she was only twelve. I had to stay home to care for Max, he was so sick.” She shook her head. “He was never well, I remember how small he was when he was born. My mother gave her life to make sure he made it into the world. I wonder if it was even worth it, he was always in pain.” A deep sigh demonstrated how emotionally heavy it was to her. “But he was such a bright little boy. Avie was too. I had to leave them behind. My father told me I could make something better for myself but…I always argued that I never wanted to make myself better I want to make something better for them.” She stared with dark green eyes at the locket. The pictures used to offer her strength and a will to survive but they only haunted her.  
               “What happened to them?” Clint asked in a voice just barely above a whisper. He had never heard this side of Natasha.  
               “Avdotya was shot during the revolutions. I wish my father never sent her to the city, we should’ve realized how dangerous it was.” Natasha swallowed. “Maxim died alone in a hospital. I wasn’t there for him.” Tears started to roll down her eyes. “I can’t imagine how scared he was, only eight.”  
               Clint listened, not wanting to interrupt anything she said. His arms were firm around her as if she would fade away from sadness if he let go.  
               “My father told me to go, I had nothing there for me anymore. I didn’t have my siblings, so who was I leaving behind? I told him I was still leaving them behind. They’re buried in Russia and I can’t visit their graves to say how sorry I was for not being there in their last moments. How sorry I was for not holding their hands…an-and telling them it would be okay. Th-that God would take care of them better than I-I could.” Natasha sobbed.  
               “Sh, Natasha.” Clint said gently. He closed the locket with a small, metallic, click. He turned her around and scooped her up into his arms. He sat down on the bed holding her tightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t know you had to go through all of that.”  
               “Not your fault.” She hiccupped and held onto him tightly. Before when she cried for Max and Avie, she was alone. No more. Clint was there to listen and to hold her tightly. He was there to tell her it would all be okay.  
               “I’m sure they loved you. I’m sure they forgive you.” Clint assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.  
               Natasha shook her head. “No…I was horrible I should’ve…”  
               “You took care of them.” Clint cut her self-loathing off. “I’m sure they’re grateful.” He closed his eyes. “One day I’ll take you back to Russia so you can visit their graves.” He promised.  
               “Clint…” Natasha whispered in shock.  
               “I promise we will.” He nodded. “Trust me, after we are married and have our child we’ll go.”  
               “Thank you.” Natasha whispered. “прости меня.” The words slipped under her breath. They were familiar words in a familiar tongue, words she spoke almost every night as she touched her locket.  _Forgive me._ Clint forgave her for something he could not forgive her for. But it didn’t matter, she still felt guilt weighing her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что - what?  
>  Боже мой ,детка - My god, a baby?  
> Аня будет это исправить - Anja will fix it


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha wasn’t ready. She didn’t know if she would ever be ready even if she had to be. The dress was too heavy and the flowers felt awkward and a strange texture in her hands. She was breathing too loudly and her skin was crawling. She was alone in the back of the church. She technically wasn’t baptized but she didn’t feel the need to tell Clint. She’d rather go against God than draw more attention to herself. She wondered if her father was thinking about her. She was thinking about him, especially now that she was supposed to walk down the aisle alone. She was alone but only because the only person she really had for life was on the other side of the door. The double doors opened and Natasha glanced up. She started the steady walk down the aisle that seemed way too long. She didn’t allow herself to look at the pews she was passing but she could feel how there were so many people standing with their eyes on her. She didn’t want to think about how many people she didn’t know. But that’s when her eyes met Clint’s. The feeling of being lonely didn’t affect her anymore. Those green eyes held something that she knew would keep him completely safe. They were the same arms that held her miles out in the cold ocean. He kept her warm and safe, making sure she didn’t drown. Natasha was still afraid of drowning though, and it wasn’t just the dreams that kept her up at night about the sinking. The dreams where no one held her and she was forced to sink into the dark and freezing water. No, the fear of drowning came from her mind. She didn’t know if she was going to make it through this new life. She was afraid she would be lost in the waves of society.  
               Clint wasn’t afraid of drowning. He had to hold back too much of a smile on the altar. There was a point in his life where he thought he’d either not get married or he’d finally give into Penny. Natasha was his angel, she always had been. He wasn’t sure if it was just him or the light filtering in through the stained glass window but she looked like one too. The wedding was just a ceremony saying things he’d already said to her. He would take care of her, he would treasure her, and he would make sure she would always be there for her to offer her protection. When he took her hand, he felt the familiar warmth radiating from her skin. It was the feeling that made him positive it was meant to be.  
                
               The reception was like damnation for Natasha. She stuck close to the few people she knew, Clint, Pepper, Tony, Catherine; she even trailed after Thor and Loki for a few minutes. She was so nervous she’d be left alone to fend for herself among strangers. Clint made sure to keep an eye on her though and swooped in whenever he noticed that look of ill ease in her eyes. It went by faster than the ceremony though and Natasha was able to relax a little, even taking the time to dance with Clint more than once.  
               “I’m tempted to dance the way you taught me.” Clint murmured to her towards the end of one of their dances.  
               “And I thought I would be the one to shame the family.” Natasha giggled softly back to him.  
               Clint smiled and shook his head. His hand gently squeezed her. “You haven’t been listening to the people around you, have you?” He asked.  
               Natasha’s cheeks went red. “Of course I have, what about?”  
               “How beautiful the bride looks, how great she looks with the groom, and what a perfect wedding it has been.” Clint recounted to her. “Trust me, Nat, you’re doing just fine.” He swept her off her feet to spin her in the air.  
   
               Afterwards, Natasha and Clint were rushed to a car for their honeymoon. They collapsed into the back seat, panting in excitement and thrill. The driver pulled away from the dance hall and started down the long road. Natasha grinned, slightly tipsy from the champagne, and plucked pieces of rice out of Clint’s hair.  
               Clint smiled and relished in the soft touches. But of course he knew there would be more to come that night.  
               They were headed to an old heirloom of the Barton family, an enormous mansion outside the city in the countryside. Once they pulled up, Natasha was met with the spectacular sight of the place. It was quite possibly the biggest house she’d ever witnessed in her life. Clint took out their trunks and thanked the driver. While his new bride was gaping at the mansion, he placed the trunks inside the door. He waited on the front step as Natasha walked up the stone stairs leading to the front door.  
               “It’s incredible.” She murmured.  
               Clint shrugged. “I suppose so.” Without warning he swept Natasha off her feet to carry her over the threshold. “I used to come here when I was a kid,” He continued into the mansion turning on lights as he walked,  “so it always seemed to be bigger. Now that I’m older I feel like it’s much smaller.”  
               Natasha smiled and shook her head. “I can’t imagine seeing this house as small. How many rooms?” She asked.  
               “Not sure.” Clint answered and carried her down the long hallway that didn’t seem to ever end. “It used to be able to fit most of my extended family so I imagine a lot.”  
               “Hm, and which one will we be taking?” She inquired with a sly smile.  
               “The master bedroom, of course.” Clint smirked and pushed open the door with flourish. He let Natasha down to observe the room.  
               Her green eyes widened as she took in the large space that was nearly the size of Clint’s penthouse. It had arches leading into a sitting room and then to where the enormous bed sat. White sheets and a lacy canopy covered the bed. Beyond, was a balcony overlooking the great green lawns extending behind the house. “I could get used to this.” Natasha murmured with a small laugh.  
               Clint came up and hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist. “You will, anything you want I’ll get you.” He whispered in a low voice.  
               Natasha placed a soft hand over his wrist resting on her abdomen. “I just want you, Mr. Barton.” She replied.  
               “Already done, Mrs. Barton.”

 

  Natasha dipped her toe in the water but immediately withdrew. “You’re insane, it’s too cold!” She called out to Clint.  
               The blonde was fifteen feet away from her already in the crystal clear lake, floating on his back in the water. He chuckled. “C’mon, it’s summer. It’s not that cold. One winter I was playing hockey with Barney and I fell through the ice _that_ was cold. I thought I would never get warm again”  
               “Hm.” Natasha could think of something colder but didn’t want to mention it on her honeymoon. “Well, at least give me time to get used to it.”  
               “It’s better to just get it over with.” Clint suggested. He stood up, placing his feet on a moss covered rock. “Jump in.”  
               “No thank you.” Natasha laughed and shook her head. She sat on the edge of the dock, letting her feet slip under the refreshing water. She watched Clint with a small smile on her face. His blonde hair was spiked up from being wet; small water droplets cascaded down his skin. His green eyes reflected light from the water below and his smile was nothing more than pure joy. It was a sight that Natasha wanted to keep in her mind forever.  
               He caught her staring and swam up to her. He gently tugged on her ankles. “Hey, I’ve got you.” He promised in a hushed tone. He could never forget the bathtub incident. He let his hands fall from her feet and held his arms out to her. “My feet are on the ground, I won’t drop you.”  
               Natasha watched him warily. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him it was the water she didn’t necessarily trust. “How are you not afraid?” She asked quietly, her green eyes afraid.  
               “I’m not sure.” Clint admitted. “Maybe it’s because I’ve had more good memories here than bad ones in another place.” He shrugged. “And admittedly it’s a lot warmer.” His lips quirked up into a smile.  
               Natasha hummed and blew a piece of red hair out of her eyes. “I don’t swim that well.” She reminded him. She had a feeling he already knew as he’d kept her afloat in the Atlantic.  
               “It’s okay.” Clint assured her again. “I’ll hold you.”  
               Natasha stared into his eyes for another moment before finally letting herself slip from the dock. The cool water did feel different from the frozen wasteland of the ocean as it enveloped her up to her waist.  
               True to his word, Clint held her by the waist protectively. “See?” He murmured. “You’re okay.”  
               “Only because you’re here.” Natasha replied.  
               “You trust me?” Clint asked with an eyebrow perked up.  
               “Of course.” Natasha nodded.  
               Clint shifted her in his arms so he was cradling her. “Lie back, I’ll help you float.” He said. “It’ll help you get better at swimming.”  
               “Uh…” Natasha’s eyes were wary. “I don’t know, what if I panic?” She asked.  
               “I’ll have my hands on your back the whole time.” Clint promised. Natasha swallowed and nodded. Clint helped her lie on her back right on the surface of the water. His hands were strong against her at first. “Just breathe.” He said quietly. Natasha took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and breathed. Clint let his hands get softer on her back as she started to float on her own.  
               Last time Natasha had been in water, she was panicked and afraid. She wasn’t sure if she was going to even live. But in the lake with Clint, she was at peace. She could see a brighter future for them both and even a little boy or girl. Clint was right, good memories erased the bad ones. She planned to make better memories with Clint.  
               Gently, Clint lifted her back into his arms. “See, I’ll always catch you.”

 

The young newlywed couple was to spend a long three weeks at the summer home. Halfway into the second week, a postcard was delivered to the front door. Clint closed the door and walked down the hall with the postcard in his hand. It was addressed to Natasha so he didn’t want to pry. But he did glance at the picture on the front. It was a black and white photograph of Coney Island. He wasn’t sure what it meant or who it was from, but he knew it wasn’t his place to know. He walked into the kitchen where Natasha was making dinner. Clint was helping her before he went to answer the doorbell. He came back and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
               Natasha smiled when she felt him return. “Who was it?” She murmured.  
               “Postman.” Clint revealed the postcard in front of her.  
               She glanced back at him. “For me?” She asked in surprise. Natasha wasn’t sure the last time she even got mail.  
               “Yep, don’t worry, I didn’t look at it.” He winked at her and let her take the card. He turned around letting his arms slip from her waist so he could continue cooking.  
               Natasha wiped her hands on the front of her trousers and studied the picture of Coney before flipping it over. Her green eyes moved across the card and her smile faded away.  
               Clint noticed how quiet she was being so he turned around. He saw how tense her shoulders were. “Everything okay?” He asked.  
               Natasha swallowed and tucked the postcard into the pocket of her dress. “Uh…yes, yes I’m fine.” She tried to write it all off so she didn’t concern Clint.  
               He leaned over to look at her though to make sure. “Can I ask what the card was?” He murmured.  
               Nat looked down at the food in front of her on the table. She shook her head and looked back up. “It was from Pepper.” She lied. “She just wanted to know how everything was going.”  
               “Oh.” Clint smiled. He still felt like something was wrong. “That’s good, will you write back?” He asked. “There should be some parchment around…”  
               “I’ll see her soon when we get back.” Natasha shrugged. “She’ll understand.” Her eyes were shifty.  
               Clint nodded. “Okay, if you want to though, I’ll find stuff for you. On another topic, we have a stable on the property so while this cooks I’m going to stop by there for a minute. Is that alright?” He asked.  
               “Of course.” Natasha nodded. “Go now, I’ll finish up.”  
               Clint smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised and went out the side door to take the trail to the stable.  
               Natasha sighed and thought about the postcard again. She shook her head and left it in her pocket, she didn’t want to read it again. She finished cooking dinner and went into the parlor, a beautiful room almost like a large greenhouse. She picked up a book and loosely started to skim through it. Almost a half an hour later, Natasha caught sight of something flashed by the window. She looked up from the book and instantly a smile formed on her face. She stood up and went to open the French doors out to the lawns. She watched from the back patio.  
               Clint was riding his gelding; a beautiful chestnut Morgan named Bard. He was a gift from his grandfather. Clint raised and trained Bard from when the horse was only three years old and Clint was seventeen. The two had a special bond and Clint had missed riding him.  
               Natasha watched in awe as Clint cantered Bard. The chestnut coat of the tall, limber horse caught the light of the setting sun. It caught red like a flame dashing across the lawn. Clint looked so natural on the horse, relaxed, and going with the motions of the gait. Natasha sat down on the steps and completely forgot about the postcard. Bard threw his head Clint laughed, saying something to the gelding. It made Natasha smile as well. She realized in that moment that she loved so much about her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

        It was raining back in New York. Clint opened the car door for his new bride and used his sport coat as an umbrella for them both. Natasha giggled as they ran up to the apartment. Clint dragged in their trunks and set them inside the bedroom. “Are you going to unpack now or later?” He asked.  
               Natasha shook her head. “I was going to meet up with Pepper for dinner.” She said. “She was so excited to hear about the trip.”  
               “Every detail?” Clint raised an eyebrow teasingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
               Nat blushed and shook her head. “That’s just between you and I, mister. So don’t spread around stories to your friends.” She poked his chest.  
               “Of course, Mrs. Barton.” Clint smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Do you want me to bring you to the restaurant?” He offered. "Maybe I could call a car because it's still raining."   
               Natasha shook her head. “I can find my way, thank you though.” She knew she needed to go alone.  
               “Always the independent woman.” Clint smiled and let his arms slip from around her waist. “I’ll see you later tonight.”  
               Natasha nodded and grabbed an umbrella and her trench coat for the rain. She went outside and started to walk down the slick sidewalk. Her heels clicked along the pavement as she made her way down the street to the darker parts of the city. The sky was gray as rain poured from the sky but Natasha was kept dry under the umbrella. Finally, she came to the back door of a grungy billiards club. She walked in, collapsing the umbrella but keeping her coat on. She felt vulnerable in the dark, smoky room. She pushed her way through until she found the person she was meeting with under a dull-lit table.  
               Penny was wearing a red dress that showed more skin than the average woman would like to reveal. Her knees were crossed showing her red, strappy heels. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short to her ears and curled tightly, her makeup flashy. Her cat-eyed lined eyes scanned the room until they landed on Natasha. Her dark red stained lips curved into a sinister smile.  
               Natasha sat down across from the woman. She stayed on the edge of her seat just in case she had to run at any point and for any reason. “Penny.” She greeted shortly. Her distaste for the woman remained.  
               “I’m glad you got my postcard, I was afraid it wouldn’t reach the honeymoon nest in time.” Penny replied. Sweetness dripped like venom from her high-pitched voice.  
               “Tell me if you were serious.” Natasha ignored her quips.  
               “About what?” Penny asked innocently.  
               “Everything you wrote.” Nat’s voice was venomous.  
               “ _Dear Natasha, meet me at the Snake Eyes Club, I have information on the Barton business that could ruin them. Love, Penny.”_ She smirked after she repeated the message sent to the new bride. “It’s true, I have some dirt that could take away everything from that family just like they deserve.” Penny leaned back and sighed happily. “But you can stop that.”  
               Natasha was glaring at the woman who she loathed so much. “What can I do to make you keep your mouth shut?” She demanded. She would do anything for the Bartons. They had done everything for her so why shouldn’t she protect them at all costs?  
               “I have a one way ticket back to your little hovel in Russia. Ask for a divorce from your darling husband and get out of my city.” Penny’s sweet voice transformed to something heartless.  
               Nat’s heart seized up when she heard the compromise. “You’re evil.” She whispered.  
               “It’s how people get successful, sweetheart.” Penny informed her. “Now what’s your decision?” She asked.  
               “Can I have some time?” Natasha pled. "I'll come back to you, just give me some time to think about it."   
               Penny rolled her eyes. “I’m running an empire, I don’t have time for your heart to make a choice. Answer now. And don't even think about running off to Clint and telling him."  
               Natasha swallowed and looked up at her. She opened her mouth and gave her answer.

 

  Natasha walked back through the rain. She didn’t use her umbrella because she thought it would be harder to tell the raindrops on her face from tears. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had just promised to leave Clint and go back to Russia. She felt like she had no choice though. She had to protect her family, the Bartons were her family and they always would be. Natasha walked up the stairs to the loft and tried to open the door but her hands were shaking so badly. The key fell from her fingertips and Natasha was already so emotional she burst out into tears.  
               Clint was passing through the parlor when he heard the crying from outside the door. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened the door. “Nat?” He asked gently. “What’s wrong, why are you crying?”  
               When Natasha looked up at the man she loved she only cried harder. She had no idea how she could possibly leave him. “Clint…” She whispered and practically collapsed into his arms.  
               Clint held her protectively even though he was slightly shocked at what he opened the door to. “Hi…what’s wrong?” He asked again. “Nat, please talk to me.”  
               “I’m so sorry I had no choice.” Natasha sobbed and clung onto him tightly. “I don’t know what else I could’ve done, she gave me no choice.”  
               “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Natasha, slow down.” Clint scooped her up into his arms. He kicked the front door shut and walked her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. “Did something happen with Pepper?”  
               Natasha was shaking from her violent sobs. “N-no.” She gasped.   
               Clint was almost afraid by how Natasha was acting. He couldn’t even imagine what would make her so upset. “Sh, calm down.” He said over her crying. “Please tell me what happened, I can help.”  
               Natasha shook her head firmly. “I-I can’t…I can’t tell y-you.”  
               Clint realized she wouldn’t say anything in that frame of mind. He stood up with a different plan. “Come on you look freezing.” He helped her stand and went over to the bureau to pull out a clean sleeping gown for her. Natasha was calming down under his touch but she was still trembling as Clint helped her out of the wet dress and coat she was wearing. He gently dried her off with a towel and did up the buttons on the back of the gown. Clint sat her back down and took her brush off the vanity in the corner. He sat behind her on the bed and as gentle as he could, he combed through her wet and tangled hair. Natasha was finally able to breathe as he went through the comforting motions to untangle her hair. She wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and she swallowed hard. “Can you talk to me now?” Clint asked quietly when he felt her relax more. He continued to brush her hair to keep her calm.  
               Natasha hiccupped. “I-I…” She didn’t want to force the words out but she knew she had to. “I have to-to leave you and go b-back to Russia.” Her voice was robotic and there was clearly no truth to it.  
               Clint picked up on that immediately. “What?” He gently turned her around. She wouldn’t look at him though. “Nat, why are you saying something like that?” He asked and tilted her chin up so her green eyes had no choice but to look at him.  
               “B-because I mean it.” Natasha said feebly. The words were like poison to her.   
               “No you don’t.” Clint shook his head. “I know you don’t.” He said firmly. “Now why are you saying that?”  
               Natasha couldn’t lie to his face anymore. “I love you….” She whispered. “I love you so much.”  
               “I know.” Clint nodded. “I’m married to you and you’re pregnant with our child, I love you so much too. Why do you want to leave?”  
               Natasha felt like throwing up she was in so much turmoil. Finally she broke down into Clint’s arms. “Penny was the one who sent the postcard. She-she said she had something bad on your family so I went to t-talk to her. She said I h-had to leave and divorce you if I wanted to keep our family s-safe.” She sobbed uncontrollably.  
               Clint felt like he had a feeling Penny had something to do with it from the beginning but once Natasha confirmed it for him he was livid. He ground his teeth but didn’t want her to see him so upset. “I’m going to take you to my mother’s house, I need to go do something.” He stood up and put on a coat over her.  
               Natasha’s stomach churned. She grabbed onto her husband’s arm. “Clint, no she could really destroy…”  
               “She will not destroy my family.” Clint said in a fierce voice. He noticed the fear in Natasha’s eyes and he sighed. “I promise you she won’t. You’re not going anywhere and nothing is happening to this family, okay?”  
               Natasha nodded with tears running down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Clint.” She whispered.  
               “It’s not your fault.” He replied and ushered her outside quickly to bring her to Catherine’s. He was determined to take Penny and her family down.


	12. Chapter 12

  It was still raining as Natasha sat in the parlor of Catherine Barton’s house. It was a beautiful estate just outside of Manhattan. She watched the rainfall over the large bay windows with a blank look.  
               “I don’t think it’ll ever stop raining.” Catherine said as she walked into the room. She placed a blanket over Natasha’s shoulders and handed her a mug of hot tea.  
               “Thank you.” Natasha said quietly as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug.   
               Catherine sat down in a chair across from where Natasha was sitting. “You look troubled, darling, what’s the matter?” She asked.  
               Natasha pulled her eyes away from the window and looked over at her mother-in-law. “I’m worried about Clint.” She answered in a small voice.  
               “He just went to talk to Penny, there’s no need to be worried.” Catherine assured her.  
               “I don’t trust that woman.” Natasha’s green eyes darkened.  
               “Neither do I but I trust Clint.”  
               Natasha sighed and looked down at the tea in her hands. “I just have a bad feeling, maybe it’s the rain.” She made up an excuse for herself and the universe. Minutes later, there was a crack of lightning that flashed across the sky.  
   
               Natasha wouldn’t fall asleep even hours later because of how panicked she was. Catherine stayed up to just to make sure she was okay, like her son had asked her to do. Strangely, it was the middle of the night, and someone knocked on the door multiple times. Natasha was reading in a fire-warmed library. Her cluttered mind barely processed the words though. The room was close to the front door and she could hear Catherine open the door to talk to the person standing on the front step.  
               “Mrs. Barton…” A young voice started.  
               “Billy, what are you doing around here so late? Does your mother know you’re here?” Catherine interrupted the young boy.  
               “She knows. We just got a message from Sergeant Fury.” Billy frantically.  
               “What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”  
               “Mr. Barton was shot.”  
               Natasha lost control of her own body when she heard the words. The book fell to the floor and she stood up. Her knees buckled though the second she was up and she fell to the floor. There was another crack of lightning and Natasha screamed.  
   
               Clint didn’t remember much. He remembered being on the floor with a weird aching feeling in his stomach. There were voices around him, voices he didn’t recognize, voices saying words he couldn’t understand at the moment. He wondered why he was on the ground and that’s when he was able to get his eyes open. He looked down at his stomach where the feeling remained. He was wearing a white dress shirt but it was stained with blood. Clint didn’t remember putting on a shirt with a bloodstain on it…he didn’t have a shirt with blood on it though. Clint blinked a few times and tried to remember what happened. There was a loud noise he knew that. Was it a gunshot? It probably was, that would make sense of it all. Clint closed his eyes and he thought about Natasha. He wondered when he would see her next. Clint didn’t know that at the same time a police officer was calling for a doctor.   
  
                Natasha never ran so fast. Catherine’s house was less than ten minutes away from the city but Nat made it there in less than eight.  When she made it to the street, there was a crowd of people standing in the rain. Natasha tried to push past but there was a doctor wouldn’t let her see him. She could see blood pooling on the pavement though.   
              Her insides twisted when she saw the rain washing away the maroon colored blood. “That’s my husband!” Natasha sobbed. “Please! Let me see him!”  
               “He’s okay, ma’am, we’re bringing him to the hospital.” The man was lying but he wouldn’t let her see the devastation.  
               Natasha was hysterical but the world slowed down when she looked to her left. Standing in the doorway of a building nearby, was Penny. Natasha felt like her life was slipping away from her and she couldn't stop it. Penny suddenly noticed the woman staring at her. She gave her a sinister smile and held up a thin piece of paper. It was the ticket to Russia. Natasha wanted to scream at Penny. She wanted to tear her apart. Instead, Natasha walked up to Penny calmly. She took the ticket from her hand. “If he dies, I’ll come back and make sure you don’t see the light of day again.” Natasha’s voice was low.  
               “He’ll be just fine, The bullet merely grazed him.” Penny’s face twisted into a smirk. “I’m glad you came to your senses. Now get out of my city.”

 

The last time Natasha stood on a dock she was turned away from the Carpathia and holding Clint’s hand. She was hopeful and the fears of water were in the back of her mind. Now she was facing the ship, empty-handed, she’d left all the gifts from the Bartons behind so she didn’t have anything around to remind them of her. She knew it would be hard enough having the memories she knew she couldn’t erase. The ship was named the Excessium. Natasha stared at the letters and saw how ominous it sounded when she read it out in her head. The fear of water was growing back quickly. It was raining and Natasha only had her thin shawl to cover her head with. She was wearing the same dress she’d worn boarding the Titanic. The universe was cruel to her. Natasha watched the dark docks to pass the time as she waited to board the ship. Sailors and passengers ran quickly by to seek refuge from the rain.  
               A few minutes passed by and suddenly the rain around Natasha stopped falling. There was a circle of protection over her head. She glanced up, saw the umbrella, and then to her right where the savior stood.  
               “You know I’ve never been to Russia before?” Clint said casually like he’d been standing there the entire time.  
               “Clint…” Natasha whispered.  
               “Really, I know it’s not a good thing to admit to my Russian wife but I’ve never made it out there.” Clint continued on talking. “Don’t even know a lick of the language.”  
               Natasha turned to him with wide eyes. “Clint, what are you doing here? You were just shot! They can’t see you here with me, they’ll kill you! Are you crazy?” She was frantic.  
               “Whoa, whoa, slow down, Nat.” Clint soothed and put an arm around her. “I was just shot but it was nothing bad. They patched me up and now I’m fine.” He pulled up his dress shirt and showed her the bandaged wound that didn’t show any blood. “I don’t care what they think, I’ll be seen with you because I love you. Yes, I might be crazy. And now I’m here because I believe I promised you a trip to Russia.”  
               “But you can’t come with me, Penny said…” Natasha protested.  
               “To hell what Penny said!” Clint cried. “I don’t care if that woman shoots me a hundred times I’m going to stay with you. She will not threaten you any longer.”  
               “She was the one who shot you?” Natasha asked in a terrified voice. She had thought someone of Penny’s family had shot Clint.  
               “Yeah but don’t worry, the police picked her up after I told them.” Clint shrugged. “Win-win.”  
               “You were shot, how is that a win?” Natasha demanded. She was shaking she was so scared.  
               “I’m not dead, you’re okay, and we’re just fine.” Clint assured her. “Don’t worry about Penny okay?”  
               “I will worry about what her family will do to you!” Natasha cried. “Clint you can’t be so reckless about this, I’m not worth it.”  
               “That’s your flaw.” Clint said keeping her close under the umbrella. “You don’t see that you are worth it. You are worth everything.”  
               Natasha looked down with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want to leave but she threatened to kill you.” She whispered.  
               “I’m not going anywhere any time soon, I promise you that.” Clint said softly. “Now let’s go to Russia.”  
               Natasha bit her lip. Suddenly the ship’s name didn’t sound so bad to her. “I want to see Max and Avie’s graves.” She said quietly.  
               “We’ll do that first thing.” He promised and leaned over to kiss the top of her red hair. “I want to pay my respects too.”  
               “Why?” Natasha asked even though she knew it was because he was just that kind of person. But she wondered his reasoning.  
               “Because they seemed like amazing kids. And I know you cared so much about them, whomever you care, about I care about.” Clint shrugged simply. “We’re boarding.” He put an arm around her. “Come on, our luggage is already being brought over.”  
               “Clint Barton, you truly are something.” Natasha murmured softly.  
               “Nothing like you are Natasha Barton, nothing like you are.”


	13. Chapter 13

 The refreshing chill made Natasha feel like home again. It was a short train ride from Moscow to her village. She was nervous to see her father again. She’d tried writing to him so she could get her new address to him but he never answered and she was afraid it hadn’t gone through. She wouldn’t let her mind go to the assumption of others that he could’ve moved or passed away.  
               Clint noticed how quiet Natasha had gotten ever since they departed the boatyard. She looked oddly foreign even in her own country. Her red hair tied up, both necklaces’ chains around her neck, and even a slight tan from their honeymoon. Her dress was the only thing that seemed to fit the bill of the lifestyle around them.  He wanted to know what she was thinking but at the same time didn’t want to interrupt. Her green eyes watched the untouched landscape as it zipped by the train window. She didn’t seem to really be taking in the scenery though. It was almost like her mind was projecting something else onto the window.  
               After the train ride, it was a short car ride to the village. Natasha was hardly even moving once she started to recognize everything surrounding her. She got out of the car and Clint helped her with the luggage. Finally she spoke, “This was his house.” Her voice was doubtful about if her father was even living there anymore…or living at all. It hadn’t been that long of a trip away but it felt like years. Natasha shakily knocked on the door of the small house on the narrow cobblestone street. There was a heavy; slow set of footsteps and moments later an older looking man opened the door. “Мой Наташа….Вы живы. Я думал, во время погружения вы были убиты!” The man exclaimed in Russian. He had Natasha’s green eyes and her sneaky look. Artur Romanoff enveloped his daughter in a hug.  
               “Я в порядке. Я жил в Нью- Йорке, но я пришел к вам в гости.” Natasha explained and hugged him back tightly. She turned to Clint after drawing away. “He doesn’t speak any English.” She told him with a wince. “But I can translate.” She turned to her father again and held Clint’s hand in hers. “Папа, это мой муж , Клинт.”  
               “Oh…” Her father looked over at Clint warily for a second. Then he smiled and hugged his son-in-law. Clint caught his wife’s eye and he looked happy. He felt the same way Natasha felt when Catherine had accepted her without question.  
   
               Early the next morning, Natasha moved around her small, childhood bedroom to get dressed in one of her simpler dresses Clint packed her. She didn’t want to seem so flashy in such a place. She grabbed a shawl she had left in a drawer and covered her shoulders.  
               “Mmf, Nat, what are you doing up so early?” Clint mumbled tiredly from the tiny bed tucked in the corner of the room. Natasha practically was on top of him the entire night trying to fit.  
               “I’m going to go visit Max and Avie.” She answered clutching her locket tightly in her hand. “My dad told me where they were buried.”  
               Clint woke up a bit more and got up. “I’ll come with you.” He said.  
               “No, you don’t have too…”  
               “Nonsense, I told you I wanted to pay my respects.” Clint reminded her as he got changed quickly.  
               Natasha sighed and allowed him to walk outside with her. They traveled down the quiet street with only a few shop owners out opening up for the day. Clint held Natasha’s hand comfortingly but her other was still wrapped around the locket like someone was trying to steal it from her. The graveyard was behind the village in a large flatland of grass. In the distance there were mountains visible. The sun was just peeking over the top of the hill ridges and spreading light over the valley. Natasha found the tombstones and knelt in front of them. Maxim’s was on the right and Avdotya was on the left.  
               Clint knelt next to Natasha in front of Max’s grave. He rested a hand over hers and his eyes scanned over the Russian writing on the stones. “What does it say?” He asked quietly.  
               “Maxim Romanoff, little angel, and Avdotya Maximoff, sister angel.” Natasha answered in a silent, broken voice. She slowly let her fingers unwind from the locket and rested on the ground. Her head bent and she started to cry from the loss she suffered.  
               Clint was expecting her to cry but it never made it any easier. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. “I’m right here.” He whispered but it was a solid promise. It was the same thing Catherine had said to her son when his father had died. Natasha believed him but it hurt and she cried. 

 

   Natasha and Clint stayed in Russia for a few more days, until the next ship sailed out back to New York. One warmer day, the two took a walk together through the fields behind the village.  
               Clint held her hand tightly as he looked over the scenery.  “You lived here all your life right?” He asked.  
               Natasha nodded. “My mom had me at a neighbors house, she was a midwife.” She shrugged. “I used to play out here with Avie. Max would just watch but he enjoyed being outside. That’s why he hated the hospital so much.”  
               Clint swallowed. Natasha had been so consumed with memories and thoughts about her dead siblings. He didn’t blame her; the setting must’ve opened some wounds. For years he couldn’t visit his father’s grave without bursting into tears.  
               “How did you come back so soon?” Natasha pulled his attention away from his father.  
               “What do you mean?” Clint asked and glanced over at her curiously.  
               “It couldn’t have been more than a few hours that you were shot.” Natasha reminded him. “And suddenly you’re back on your feet coming to go on a ship with me like nothing even happened.”  
               Clint smiled and shrugged. “Bullet only grazed me. I got it patched up and was out the door. My mom wanted me to stay where I was but I couldn’t let you leave.”  
               Natasha looked down at the long grass swaying around her shins as she walked. “Why would you still want to be with me after getting shot? You know she’s never going to give up until one of us is dead.”  
               “Because love makes you stupid sometimes.” Clint admitted. “I know for whatever reason I won’t let someone threaten me. Choosing to leave you forever would be worse than death. And knowing that you were carrying my child…I’d rather be dead than live without knowing him or her.” He said truthfully to her.  
               “But…”  
               “You jumped off a lifeboat onto a sinking ship for me, Nat, I don’t think it’s much of a stretch to know that I would take a bullet for you.” Clint looked over at her with a small smile.  
               Natasha went to argue but knew she couldn’t. She rolled her eyes and tackled him playfully into the grass. Clint laughed and pulled her with him, putting his hands on her hips.  
               “Have you brought boys out here to kiss them before?” Clint asked with a teasing look. “What number am I?”  
               “Who said I was going to kiss you?” Natasha replied coyly.  
               Clint grinned and put a hand on the back of her neck to kiss her deeply. After a few minutes, Nat pulled away and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Clint sighed contently and stared up at the blue-gray sky above him. He thought about the brighter parts in his life, being able to hold Natasha and knowing she was carrying their baby. But no matter how casual Clint could act about it, Penny’s family did scare him. There were rumors about people disappearing after stepping out of line. He could only imagine what might happen to the man that turned down their darling daughter. He was afraid but he couldn’t let Natasha know that. He knew he had to go back to New York, he couldn't leave his mother with the burden of the family business. But for a moment, Clint entertained the idea of staying out in Russia with his wife. The neighbor could deliver the baby and Clint could learn how to speak Russian. He wouldn't have to worry about Penny, the business, or anything else that was destined to either crush him or kill him in the long run. He wondered what it would be like to be able to lay down in the grass with Natasha and just stare up at the sky knowing nothing bad would happen to their family. 


	14. Chapter 14

 Natasha watched as Lady Liberty came into view along the coastline. It was the same sight she saw as she did from the Carpathia. She felt an odd sense of nostalgia as a wave of emotions overcame her just like it had before. They were different from back then though. She already missed her father and looking forward to New York, she was afraid. Penny was still on her mind for an obvious reason.  
               Clint walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist. “What are you thinking?” He asked softly seeing the look on her face.  
               “I’m afraid.” Natasha told him truthfully. “I know you tell me not to worry about Penny but she’s right. Clint, her family owns part of the city she’s not going to stop until she gets her revenge.”  
               “She won’t get that.” Clint replied without hesitation. “If she wants war, she’ll get war but it won’t involve you. It’ll just be me against her as it always has been. This has nothing to do with you.”  
               “It has everything to do with me.” Natasha looked over at him in exasperation. “The only reason she’s doing this is because you married me.” She pointed out.  
               “She would’ve done it anyways.” Clint muttered remembering how persistent Penny had always been.    
               “Not to this extent!” Natasha exclaimed. “Clinton, she shot you!”  
               “And I survived.” Clint said simply.  
               “But…”  
               “Natasha, I survived. This isn’t our life, okay? Our life is being a married couple and getting ready for a baby.” He said softly and rested his hand over her abdomen.  
               She swallowed and looked down at his hand. Her stomach bump was very visible and she knew she would need to go to Anja to tailor her dresses as she was having trouble fitting in them. It would be soon enough that she’d be holding a little Barton child in her arms. Natasha smiled at the thought of a small girl or boy with Clint’s blonde hair, green eyes, a tiny version of his smile.   
               Clint saw her smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “That’s the smile I love to see.” He whispered.  
   
               With newly hemmed skirts and dresses, Natasha was back home and settling in though uneasily. She made it her job to fix up one of the rooms in the loft as the nursery to occupy her time. Catherine protested saying she would have someone do it for her but Nat needed the distraction. It also made her a little more optimistic about her future as a new mother. But, if she wasn’t working, she was wondering when Penny would attack next. She wouldn’t walk alone and she was always nervous if Clint was more than five minutes late coming home. She thought he was hurt or worse.  
  
               When Natasha was seven months along, she was beginning to have strange and terrifying dreams. The worst and most recurring dream was of her walking down the street with Clint. They were happy and laughing, carefree of anything until she heard a gunshot. She looked down and saw her stomach bleeding. The only thing she could think of was the baby dying.  
               Natasha woke up screaming after the same dream one night. Clint immediately woke up, trained to get up and comfort her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to assure her the nightmare wasn’t real. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m right here, and you’re just fine.” He said soothingly over her panicked hyperventilating.  
               “It was so real," she gasped, "she’s going to hurt me, and she’s going to hurt the baby, Clint I know she is!” Natasha was hysterical and her entire body was shaking. She gripped the sheets around her that she was tangled in from moving around in her nightmare.   
               “No, she won’t.” Clint replied kindly but firmly. “I would never let her hurt you. Natasha, I told you I would protect you and our child from everything and anything. Do you still believe that?” He asked.  
               “But she shot you she could…”  
               “Do you still believe what I said?” He repeated himself. He turned her in his arms so she was looking at him with teary green eyes.  
               She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Yes.” She whispered in a broken voice. She did believe him but she also believed that Penny was hell bent on the scent and would never give up.   
               Clint continued holding her close as he always did. He wrapped the blankets around them both and he rested back into the pillows with her. He steadied his breathing to soothe her and kissed the top of her head. “Sleep, love.” He whispered. “It’s all okay and it will be okay in the future, I promise.”

 

Months passed without any movement from Penny or her family. Catherine Barton was a fury and tried her best to put the dreadful woman behind bars but with no avail. ‘That family owns the police’ Clint muttered to his mother. He made her back down so she didn’t stir up any more trouble for the Barton family.  
               Natasha, eight and a half months pregnant, was staying in Catherine’s apartment with a live in nurse just in case the baby came. The poor mother-to-be was cooped up inside by her overly protective mother-in-law and husband. Clint was in a frenzy though it was quiet so he didn’t cause Nat any unnecessary stress. He was anxiously awaiting a move from Penny and the birth of his first child, one bad and one good.  
               One day, Natasha was having breakfast with Catherine. Clint had already left for work though reluctantly.  
               “What if the baby comes?” He protested.  
               “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to get home before he or she is delivered.” Natasha assured him.  
               Catherine watched his daughter-in-law. “What are you thinking about, darling?” She asked softly.  
               “Oh…” Natasha realized she’d been staring at the wall for several minutes. “Well I was just thinking about names.” She said. “For the baby I mean.”  
               Catherine smiled. “Have you and Clint come up with any?” She inquired curiously.  
               Natasha shook her head. “He’s been too worked up lately to have a deep conversation with.” She sighed. “He’s always so worried about things. I wouldn’t want him worrying about something so…tedious.”  
               “Naming is very important.” Catherine said with a knowing look. “No matter what he thinks.”  
               Natasha looked down at the china plate and silverware in front of her. “How did you name Clint?” She asked hoping to get some inspiration.  
               Catherine smiled and her pale green eyes got a dreamy look in them. Nat had seen the look before whenever she thought back to the past. “Clinton was born at the lake house. The name is associated with water and we thought it was perfect.”  
               Natasha bit her lip. She certainly didn’t want to name her child after the city. “Are there any names that have been passed down in the family?” She asked.  
               “There have been a few.” Catherine nodded. “Rosemary was my great-grandmother and her grandmother’s name. And Harcourt was Clint’s great-great-grandfather who was named after his great-grandfather.”  
               Natasha considered the names. She enjoyed the regal feel to them and it almost made her feel like she would fit in better to the family. “I like them.” She smiled. Then she wondered which one she would have to use.  
   
               Clint was about to complain one morning about going to work again. But that’s when Natasha felt her first contraction. “On second thought, please do stay home.” She gasped and hunched over slightly from the sudden pain.  
               Clint’s eyes widened. “Wait really?" He was wondering if she was just playing with him. "Is the baby coming?” He asked and held her hands to keep her upright.  
               Natasha nodded. “Yes, yes, now go get your mother.” She instructed and tried to even imagine that in a short time she would be a mother.  
   
               Hours later, and Clint was almost wishing that he  _had_ gone to work that morning. He hated seeing Natasha in so much pain and heard her scream wasn’t easier either. Natasha was gripping onto his hand and cursed everything she could think of, including her own husband. But to her defense it was his fault she was giving birth.  
               “One more push.” The nurse instructed over the cries. “That’s it, I can see the baby, now keeping going, almost there.” Natasha let out one more high-pitched scream and squeezed Clint’s hand so hard he was convinced it would fall off. “It’s a boy!” The nurse exclaimed when she finished delivering the child.  
               Natasha flopped back against the bed and tried to steady her breathing again. Clint’s ears perked up as he heard the first cries of his son. The nurse cut the cord and went to clean and swaddle the baby up. Clint wiped the sweat away from Natasha’s face and kissed her hand. “He’s here.” He whispered happily.  
               Natasha smiled weakly but inside she felt like she’d been awake for weeks. “Harcourt Barton.” She whispered.  
               “Harcourt?” Clint raised an eyebrow. “Did my mom tell you about that name?” He asked recognizing the sound of it.  
               Natasha nodded. “Don’t worry we can call him Harry.” She assured him.  
               Clint smiled and nodded. “I like it, Harry Barton.” He murmured to himself. “Sounds like a strong heir to the business.”  
               Natasha rolled her eyes. “He’s only minutes old.” She scolded him.  
               “I’m just saying…” The nurse bringing in the little bundle cut off Clint.  
               “Here he is.” She said softly and handed the baby boy to Natasha. “He’s very handsome.”  
               Natasha cradled her son in her arms. “Oh Clint….” She whispered as she first laid eyes on him. The newborn had settled down and was yawning. “Hello.” She said in a shaky voice, her eyes filling with happy tears. She gently touched his small cheek and Harry opened his eyes that shone a brilliant green.  
               Clint leaned over and looked at his son. “Nat…” He didn’t know what to say. His wife was holding the greatest gift he knew. “He’s…he’s perfect.”  
               “Harry Barton.” Natasha whispered with tears falling down her cheeks. She never thought she would be able to hold her baby. She never thought she would be so blessed.  
               “Harry  _Maxim_ Barton.” Clint added on a whim.   
               Natasha looked over at him and more tears rushed down. “Clinton…” She was too happy to even express words.  
               Clint just sat down next to her and put his arm around her, hugging her and his son. “We’re a family now.” He whispered. “I promise no one will hurt you, I’ll always protect you.” He said more to Harry because Natasha already knew. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harcourt meaning Hawk. >.


	15. Chapter 15

 “Oh he’s so cute.” Pepper cooed as she held her godson gently for the first time.   
               “Dunno he looks like Clint, little funny-looking.” Tony teased as he looked over her shoulder to see the newborn.  
               “Don’t let Natasha hear you say that.” Clint warned. “Besides, if he looks like me you know that mean he’s handsome.”   
               Pepper kicked Tony for his previous comment. “Be nice.” She scolded. They had been engaged for only a week but that hadn’t changed their relationship. Pepper loved Tony and Tony loved Pepper but they didn’t show it very well, always acting like bickering siblings.  
               Natasha walked into the parlor and smiled when she saw her friends. “Hi!” She smiled and hugged Tony and then Pepper softly so she didn’t crush little Harry.  
               “Hi mom!” Pepper smiled. “Look at you, still looking so beautiful even after birth.”  
               Natasha blushed and shook her head. “I still feel weak.” She admitted. “He was early.”  
               “He’ll be a good business man then.” Tony remarked with a nod.    
               “You and Clint keep saying that, he’s only days old enough.” Natasha snapped. Then she turned to Pepper. “Ready?”  
               She smiled and nodded. Clint helped bring down the baby carriage but he went back upstairs to talk politics with Tony.  
               “First walk.” Natasha cooed softly and tucked Harry into the soft cotton blankets. The little boy was asleep and snuggled into the carriage soundly.  
               “He’s so quiet.” Pepper noted as they started to walk down the sidewalk. "I haven't heard a peep from him."   
               Natasha nodded. “He gets it from Clint. Catherine said he was a quiet baby.” She said with a smile. “I have a feeling he’s going to be exactly like his father in every way.”  
               Pepper wove her fingers together and put them over her stomach almost in a hopeful way. “What do you think about Tony and I?” She asked.  
               “What do you mean?” Nat asked. “You two are perfect together.”  
               “No I mean if we had children?” Pepper’s cheeks almost turned as red as her hair.  
               Natasha smiled. “Are you two planning on it?” She half whispered in a squeal.  
               “After the wedding.” Pepper nodded. “But I was thinking about it.” She giggled. “Tony wanted a little girl with red hair.”  
               “Aw, you two would be such good parents.” Natasha said softly. “I can’t wait for the wedding...” She was about to say something else but that’s when she saw someone familiar crossing the street towards them.  “Bobbi?” She was a little thrown off by her old friend next to Bucky who was pushing a baby carriage.  
               “Natasha!” Bobbi gasped and ran up to her. The two young women hugged tightly. “I missed you so much!”  
               “I missed you too!” Natasha pulled away and looked over at Bucky. She wasn’t sure how he felt about her after he’d been so cold towards her the few times they saw each other. But he smiled softly at her and walked up to them. “Hi Bucky.” Natasha said gently.  
               “Hey Nat.” He looked at the baby carriage she was pushing. “You and Barton got busy?”  
               “James.” Bobbi pushed him playfully.  
               “I could say the same thing about you.” Natasha pointed out.  
               Bobbi grinned and pulled out her daughter from the carriage. “This is Ennis.” She introduced. The little girl looked like Bobbi but when she opened her eyes she had Bucky’s blue-gray eyes.  
               Natasha smiled. “She’s beautiful.” She said softly.  
               “Who’s this handsome boy?” Bucky asked as he looked into the carriage.  
               “This is our little Harry.” Natasha smiled proudly. “How is everything?” She asked the couple.  
               Bobbi smiled up to Bucky. “Very good. We just got married. And we found Steve.”  
               “You did?” Natasha gasped. “Where was he?”  
               “They found him right after the sinking, half frozen.” Bucky said. “He was in a coma for months and finally he woke up. That’s when we found him in the hospital.”  
               “Thank God he’s alright.” Natasha breathed.  
               “He’s weak but he’s doing just fine.”  
               “I’ll have to come around and see you all soon.” Natasha said. “Maybe when these two get a little older.” She smiled at Ennis. The little girl yawned and snuggled into her mother’s arms.  
               “Of course.” Bobbi smiled and held her daughter close.  
               “We should get back home though.” Bucky reminded his wife. “Steve’s waiting.”  
               “Right.” She nodded and tucked Ennis back into the carriage. “Bye Natasha.”  
               “Bye Bobbi.” Natasha sighed and started walking again with Pepper.  
               “They look sweet together.” Pepper cooed. “I can’t wait for Tony and I to get married.” She swooned.  
               “Anja will do you dress.” Natasha said excitedly. “What flowers?”  
               Pepper giggled. “I don’t know, Tony hasn’t even thought about anything yet.”  
               “Don’t worry I’ll make sure he gets some plans started.” Natasha insisted. “He’s not going to avoid marrying you.”

 

 “Daddy.”  
               “Not right now we need to be quiet.”  
               “But daddy…”  
               “Harry, daddy said not right now.”  
               Natasha looked over at her two boys, Clint and four-year-old Harry. She gave them a glare to be quiet. They were in the middle of church for Pepper and Tony’s wedding. It had taken a while for the pair to sort out a few issues, including a long time mistress of Tony who refused to let go. But four years later and they finally made it to the altar. It seemed like everyone held his or her breath during the hold your peace part though.  
               “Daddy!” Harry tugged at his dad’s shirt again. He was beyond bored and was not the type of kid to stand quietly for an hour or two. He much rather had been outside.    
               “Harcourt.” Clint scolded quietly and put a finger to his lips.  
               Harry exhaled sharply through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked to the side of the pew and then to the other side. Then, when his parents weren’t looking, he crawled under the pews to escape. The made it out to the front door to the summer sunshine that he was craving. He tugged at the tie that his mom made him wear, and plopped down on the lawn in front of the church. He dug around for some bugs until a little girl walked up to him. She sat down across from him without a word. Harry stared at her a little unsure of what to say. But his parents always told him to be polite. “Hi.” She didn’t say anything she just smiled and picked at the green grass in front of her dress. “I’m Harry.” He tried again.  
               “Ennis.” She replied in a soft voice, her gray eyes not even on him. She seemed either too busy or shy.    
               Harry took in her appearance. She had long blonde hair that was twisted into two braids that nearly reached her waist and she was wearing a pale blue dress that looked handmade especially for the occasion of the wedding. Her feet were bare after she’d ditched the paten shoes her dad had bought her for her birthday just a month before. Harry cleared his throat. “Is Pepper your aunt too?” He asked. Everyone said he was well spoken for a little four-year-old, already bilingual because of his mother's native tongue.  
               “No.” Ennis replied and used a twig to poke at a pill bug.  
               “Oh.” Harry shrugged and looked at the same bug. “She’s my aunt. Not really though she's my mom's friend.” She didn’t say anything to that. The two just sat outside together until the ceremony was over and the guests poured out to wave goodbye to Pepper and Tony as they left for their honeymoon in Paris. It was all happy except for two mothers who were distraught because their little ones were missing.  
               Natasha found Harry first after a frantic search. “Harcourt Maxim Barton where did you run off to?” She exclaimed and pulled him into her arms. “I thought I lost you.”  
               “I was bored.” Harry shrugged. “I made a friend, Ennis.” He pointed at the little girl still sitting in the grass.  
               Natasha looked down at her. “Oh…” She said and looked up to see Bobbi scooping up Ennis.  
               The blonde looked up. “Nat!” She smiled.       
               Natasha smiled too. She hadn’t seen her friend in a year or two. “I think our little rascals decided to make an escape.” She teased.  
               Ennis blushed and hid her face because she  _had_ in fact seen Harry making his daring escape and followed him outside. She was bored too and didn’t want to spend one more minute in that church. “It would seem so.” Bobbi giggled. “How about that, Ennis? You have a little crush?”  
               “I think so.” Natasha grinned.  
               Both kids hid their faces this time in embarrassment. “Mommy….” Harry protested.    
               “Oh it’s alright, you’re too young for a girlfriend.” Natasha assured him. “But maybe you and Ennis can be playmates?”  
               Bobbi gasped in excitement to Ennis. “What do you think En?”  
               Ennis looked up shyly at Harry and shrugged with a slight nod. Harry nodded too.

 

 “One of these days we’ll be at Ennis and Harry’s wedding.” Clint noted after finally calming Harry down. Ennis had left for the day after the two little ones spent the day together. Harry always got so upset when his little crush left. He cried until Natasha finally got him down for a nap.  
               Nat sighed. “They’re only six.” She reminded her husband.  
               Clint smiled. “Well just planning ahead.” He replied.  
               “Were you planning to meet me?” Natasha smirked and looked at him.  
               “No you were very unplanned.” Clint murmured and pulled her close. He gently kissed her neck.  
               Natasha giggled softly and put her hands over his. She guided them to her stomach. “I think I might be pregnant again.” She whispered.  
               Clint was instantly thrown off guard. “What…really?” He asked.  
               Natasha bit her lip and nodded. “The signs are there I’m just not one hundred percent yet.”  
               “That’s amazing Natasha!” Clint cried and picked her up to spin her around. “Two kids, I’m so lucky.”  
               She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her back on her feet. She gently nuzzled his neck. “I love you so much, Mr. Barton.” She whispered.  
               “I love you more, Mrs. Barton.” Clint replied with a smirk.  
               Natasha rolled her eyes. “Absolutely not. That’s not even possible to love me more than I love you.” She informed him.  
               “On the contrary, I believe it’s more than possible.” Clint retorted.  
               “Well you keep thinking that, but you’re horribly wrong.” Natasha sighed haughtily as a joke.  
               Clint decided since she was in such a good mood he would break the news. “I have to go to a dinner Friday night.” He said suddenly and without warning. “A charity event…”  
               Natasha went a little pale. There were frequent invitations to events but she always turned them down or sometimes Clint went alone. “Oh…well I-I should stay home with Harry.” She’d been unfairly using her only son as an excuse to stay home.  
               “Nonsense, we can get a nanny for the night.” Clint reminded her. They had never done so before, Catherine would always watch after the little boy. But since Mrs. Barton was also invited she couldn’t.  
               “A stranger?” Natasha looked horrified at the fact.  
               “She’s an old family friend, sweetest woman I know.” Clint assured her. “You know I wouldn’t leave him with just anyone.”  
               “I don’t have to go.” Natasha shook her head.  
               “Natasha, please I need my wife by my side.” Clint begged softly.  
               “Clint, you know I’m not comfortable at those damn things.” She muttered in return. She hated the talk of things she didn’t understand and the questions she hated answering.  
               “I know but it’s just for a few hours, I promise.” Clint was about to get down on his knees to beg.  
               “Clinton…” Natasha sighed but she wavered when she saw how desperate he looked.  
               “I’ll take you to Macy’s.” Clint coaxed. “You can buy whatever you want I promise.”  
               Natasha rolled her eyes. “Since when has that ever worked?” The former factory worker asked.  
               Clint sighed and tried to think of another bribe. “We could go up to the lake house.” He thought up. “Just you and I for a weekend.”  
               Natasha looked ready to cave in. She had needed a little vacation from the city. “Only a few hours?”  
               “Only a few hours, I promise.”  
               “Fine.” Natasha groaned and gave in.  
               Clint grinned and kissed her happily. “Thank you so much.” He said as he pulled away. He went to the bedroom leaving Natasha with her thoughts. She wondered if it would be smooth sailing or a Titanic of a disaster…


	16. Chapter 16

 Natasha never knew before all the situations that brought her to where she was, that she was terrible at keeping good conversation. She stuck next to Clint for the greater part of the charity event. She linked arms with him just in case she would get separated from him in the crowd. A few of the bachelorettes tracked her down to ask her questions about her wedding, Clint, Harry, and of course the rumors that she was pregnant again. Natasha felt odd being something of a celebrity. Of course there was more negativity surrounding her fame. Very few people didn’t know that she wasn’t born into a rich family like the rest of the people around her. Natasha missed Harry. She just wanted to hear his sweet little voice and see his adorable smile.  
               Natasha stopped Clint as he finished talking to someone. “Why don’t we check in on Harry?” She suggested.  
               “’Tasha, you have to relax.” He replied softly. “He’s okay with the nanny.” He assured her.  
               Natasha bit her lip. “I don’t know something could’ve happened…”        
               “Please just enjoy yourself for a little bit.” Clint pled. “It’s only been an hour.  
               Natasha sighed anxiously. She felt like it had been twelve hours not just one. “Fine…” She whispered.  
               “I’ll be right back.” Clint said and went to go greet his mother who had just arrived.  
               Natasha nervously wrung her hands together when he left her. She didn’t like the giant mass of people who she didn’t know and felt so isolated from even though she lived in their world. It had been her world for a few years but she still felt like the odd one out.  
               “He married her like it was nothing, like  _I_ was nothing to him. He doesn't even seem to remember how perfect we were. It's all his mother's fault.”  
               Natasha slightly turned her head to the side to tune into the conversation. The voice sounded familiar…eerily familiar.  
               “I told her to get out but he just went with her and brought her back. Don’t know what spell she has him under.” Penny spat. She was drunk and had been for the past few weeks.  
               Natasha swallowed and tried to keep her back to the voice. She didn’t want to hear anymore. But when her ears picked up on what Penny said next, Natasha lost it.  
               “Then they had their half breed of a child.” Penny didn’t even see the flash of red hair approaching her.   
                
                _“Natasha, where’s your mom? Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you.”_  
 _Natasha tried to ignore them as best as she could. The three boys that always followed her home and taunted her. She hated them but never provoked them back. Her father always told her never to react because that's giving them just what they wanted. She kept her head down and kept walking._  
 _“How’s your sister? Oh your brother dead yet?”_  
 _It had been such an overbearing burden on her shoulder. And her brother was close to dying. Natasha turned around for the first time. She knocked the first boy to the ground and repeatedly started punching him over and over again. She used all the pain she had inside of her and took it out on her tormenter._  
                
               Natasha completely blacked out and it wasn’t until Clint pulled her off of Penny did she realize she did the exact thing she had to that boy. Penny didn’t look too beat up; Clint had gotten to Natasha before she could do too much damage. He was thrown off guard when he saw his wife out of nowhere beating up his ex-fiancée. He could hear what she was saying even if she didn’t really remember.  
               “Don’t you dare call my son, that! You’re evil and manipulative and you need to leave my family alone!” But Natasha knew she'd been asking for a reaction, just like her father said. Natasha would give her a reaction then.   
               Clint didn’t know what Penny had said but for a long time he wondered because he'd never seen her so upset before. He was sure if he heard it, he would've done something too. Penny would always be out to get them. 

 

Natasha nursed her bruised hand bitterly. “She’s got a harder face than it looks.” She muttered under her breath. She winced when she touched her knuckles too hard.  
               Clint snorted because he had heard her. “Yeah well it’s hollow so.” He joked trying to lighten to mood. They were in bed having just turned the light off. “Do you want more ice?” He asked.  
               “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Natasha sighed and curled up closer to him under the covers. “I’m sorry, I probably ruined your family’s reputation for decades.”  
               “It’s fine, I don’t think anyone cares. Everyone was too drunk to really care.” Clint smiled weakly. He didn't want Natasha to worry about reputations.  
               “Clint…” Nat mumbled. “That’s not helping right now.”  
               “I’m being serious though. No one's going to even remember or give two damns about Penny.”  
               “Penny’s family is important though! She always said her family owned the city or whatever! Clint, it's not going to go unnoticed!” Natasha exclaimed.  
               “Nat, it’s fine they can’t do anything to you.” Clint shook his head. “They’re all talk, they won’t make a move against our family, they never do. How many threats has she made?” He pointed out to her.   
               “Clinton, they had you shot! That seems like quite the statement to me.” Natasha hissed. “If they can do that what else can they do? What if they do something to Harry? Penny knows about him, she doesn’t seem to like him, and she’s insane. She’ll stop at nothing to hurt me.” She rambled on hysterically.  
               “Momma?” Harry’s small voice came from the bedroom door interrupting Nat's hysterical rant.  
               Natasha and Clint both sat up quickly. “Yes darling?” Natasha asked trying to calm down her breathing to make it seem like everything was okay.  
               “I’m scared, there’s monsters under my bed and in my closet.” Harry had his quilt wrapped around his shoulders and looked like a frightened turtle hiding in a patterned shell.  
               “Daddy already checked remember? There weren't any monsters.” Clint assured his son gently.   
               “They were hiding when you looked! They know you're coming so they hide and then come back!” The little one protested. “Now they’re back and they’re scaring me!”  
               Natasha sighed and gave in to her little angel. “Come sleep in here then. There are no monsters in here.” She reached down to help him up onto the bed. "Mom and dad's room is monster-free." That made Clint smile.   
               Harry crawled in between his mom and dad and curled up into a ball under his quilt. “Monsters are scary.” He whispered in a small voice.  
               “I know they are.” Natasha mumbled and kissed his strawberry blond hair. She was talking about different monsters though, they weren't imaginary they were all too real. The monsters were called Penny and the rest of her family. Natasha held Harry close as if Penny herself would come in with a gun and shoot her little baby. “I love you.” She whispered. “I love you so much so don’t go anywhere that I can't follow you.”  
               “I’m right here, momma, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry promised in a sweet voice.  
               “Neither of us are going anywhere.” Clint assured his wife and reached over to take her hand. “We love you too much to go anywhere.” He whispered. "We won't leave." 


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha felt firm with her feet in the sand. It was her thoughts that wandered when she looked over the horizon to the cold gray ocean. The tormenting power that claimed more lives than she could count. Lives she passed by, perhaps even talked to at one point. Somewhere under the frenzied waves, lay the skeleton of a once grand dream, treasures forgotten, and the souls of those who were lost. Natasha felt lost sometimes too. She was so far from home, so confused on who she was or what she was supposed to be doing. She felt like a balloon floating aimlessly because she’d been let go. But there was always something pulling her back.  
               “Nat.”  
               Or someone.  
               Natasha turned around and smiled when she saw her husband and two children.  
               “Sorry, someone had to stop to pick up a few shells.” Clint explained their delay, his green eyes going down to their little, Rosemary.  
               Harry ran through the sand to the shores edge. He rolled up his trousers to his knees and instantly waded through the water to find shells or strange little creatures in the tide pools.  
               When Clint approached her, Natasha took Rosemary from his arms. “Did you find a pretty shell, darling?” She asked softly.  
               Little Rosemary smiled and opened her small hand to show the spiraled shaped shell with a milky surface and rose-colored stripes. “Pretty.” She murmured softly. She was a lot like Clint and not only in her looks. She was shy, barely talked but when she did it was such an intelligent thing for a little three-year-old.  
               The children and of course Clint made Natasha forget about Penny for a while. The woman hadn’t made another move but Nat was just waiting for it. She was expecting it because of the threats. Clint didn’t know but she’d been getting more postcards.  
               Clint noticed his wife was deep in thought. “Hey, are you all right?” He asked softly.  
               Rosemary looked over at her. “Mommy’s sad ‘cause she got mail.” She said factually.  
               Natasha looked at her daughter wondering just  _how_ observant she was. Apparently very.  She glanced down at the sand and sighed.  
               Clint looked confused. “What’s that Rosie?” He asked his eyes flicking to Natasha.  
               “Nothing, dada.” Rosemary shrugged. “Can I go play with Harry?” She asked sweetly.  
               Clint nodded and set her down on her feet. “Go ahead, baby.” He said with a smile.  
               Rosemary giggled and ran off towards Harry. Natasha watched her carefully. “Stay away from the water, котенок. “ She reminded her.  
               Clint sat down in the sand to watch their children. Nat sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. She smiled as Harry waded out of the water to try to pick up his little sister. Both of them fell in the sand laughing.  
               “What did Rosemary mean about the mail?” Clint asked.  
               Natasha shrugged not wanting to make him worry. She hadn’t told him about any of Penny’s postcards for a good reason. “I don’t know.”  
               “Are you sure?” He looked worried. “She sounded pretty sure of herself. And it was a weird thing for her to say.”  
               “It’s just a kid thing, Clint.” Natasha waved him off. “It’s nothing.”  
   
               Clint was still suspicious though and decided to get the mail before Natasha could.  
               Natasha rushed out when she saw the mailman. “Clint, no I got it!” She said hurriedly and went outside still trying to get Harry to put his shirt on. “Harcourt, put your shirt on yourself. Mommy has to get the mail.” She scolded.  
               “No!” Harry threw his shirt starting his own temper tantrum even though his sister had been having one all morning.  
               Natasha was beside herself and the mail wasn’t helping. “Clint, I got it!”  
               “You’re busy, I’m outside just let me get it!” Clint called back and gave the mailman an apologetic look. He took the mail and rifled through it.  
               Natasha let go of Harry and ran outside. She went to take the mail from his hands. “Clint…”  
               The struggle made Clint drop the few envelopes. He sighed and both of them bent down to get it. But he picked up the postcard. While Natasha was flipping through the rest of the mail Clint turned over the postcard. “Why is Penny…” He stood up slowly. He read the new threat and his heart stopped. “Natasha, how long has she been sending these?” He asked.  
               Natasha’s eyes widened when she saw what he was holding. “I….I don’t know. I guess once Rosemary was born.” She admitted quietly.  
               “Natasha…. why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly.  
               “Daddy!” Rosemary screeched from the house.  
               She glanced back to their daughter. “Later.” She said to her husband. “We can talk tonight.” She turned around to go back to the house. She felt guilt slowly eating her up inside.


	18. Chapter 18

  “Natasha this is serious, why in the world did you keep this from me?” Clint demanded once Rosemary and Harry fell asleep. They locked themselves in the master bedroom of the beach house they were renting for the summer.  
               Natasha was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. She felt so guilty and ashamed but she knew if she could do it over again she wouldn't change a thing. She had valid reasons to keep them from him.“I didn’t want to worry you.” She said quietly. “Please don’t be angry with me.”  
               “I’m….I’m not…” Clint took a deep breath. No matter how upset he got he could never stand to see his beautiful wife in so much distress, and he never wanted to be the cause for it. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not mad at you I just wish you would’ve told me. I could have taken care of this for you before it ever got to this point. Nat, even Rosie caught on. This has been going on for long enough.”  
               “It’s been years, they don’t affect me anymore.” Natasha looked up and ran a hand through her hair. “They really don't, they're just words but I am sorry.”  
               Clint sighed and knelt down in front of her sitting on the bed. He put a hand on her knee and looked down. “I’m doing the best I can to protect you and the children, I really am.” He said quietly. “But I can’t protect you from something I don’t know about!” He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He was so angry at Penny he could hardly contain himself.   
               “I’m not blaming you, Clint, this was my fault. You're right, you didn't know so you couldn't have done anything about it. I don't blame you for that how could I?” Natasha gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
               “I didn’t say you were.” Clint said shortly. “I just…I can’t believe her.” He opened his eyes and stood up with new determination. “I need to call a few people.” He muttered.  
               “Sweetheart, please just be reasonable with this.” Natasha went to follow him.  
               “I am being reasonable!” Clint snapped still trying to hold in most of his ire. “She’s being playing with our lives for far too long and I’m sick of it, Natasha! I’m taking care of it for good.” He said firmly and unlocked the door to go the parlor.  
               “Clint, please…” Natasha tried to catch up to him but a small voice stopped her from going any further.   
               “Mommy, I can’t sleep.” Rosemary was standing in the middle of the hallway.  
               Natasha watched Clint turn the corner and took a deep breath. She bent down and picked up her daughter. “Did daddy and I wake you up?” She asked gently as she carried her back to the nursery.  
               Rosemary shook her head. “No.” She wrapped her arms around Nat’s neck and snuggled close to her. "I just couldn't sleep, I dunno why." She shrugged.  
               Natasha sat down in the rocking chair and held her daughter close to her body. She needed to hear her little heartbeat to know she was okay. “Well, I’m sorry you can’t sleep, love.” She murmured. Her anxieties were relieved when she listened to the soothing sound of Rosie's breathing and heart.   
               “Where’s daddy?” Rosemary yawned and looked around the room curiously. It was normally Clint who came in when she couldn't sleep. He was always the best at getting her back to bed.   
               “He’s making a phone call, he’ll come in soon.” Natasha promised and gently rocked back and forth in the old chair. Rosemary breathed evenly thinking everything was perfectly okay. Natasha wished she could feel the same way.  
               A little while later, Clint walked into the nursery. “I took care of everything.” He said vaguely. He didn’t want to say much in front of Rosie. Natasha felt a strange coldness go over her. Was it relief? Was it doubt? She didn’t know yet but she hoped that Clint was right.  
               “Daddy…” Rosemary held her arms up to Clint. “Can’t sleep.” She pouted.  
               Clint picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Why can’t you sleep princess?” He murmured lovingly.  
               “Dunno, just can’t.” Rosie shrugged. Natasha marveled at how much alike the two looked. Her fears about Penny dissipated when she saw her daughter and husband interacting.  
               “Well, I’m right here and I promise everything is going to be just fine.” Clint soothed. The words weren’t just for Rosemary though they were for Natasha too.  
               Rosemary rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. Her little eyelids started to droop as Clint rocked her back and forth slowly. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep in his arms. Clint smiled and rested her back under her favorite blanket. He helped Natasha to her feet and the two went back to the master bedroom.  
   
               “I finally was able to pull some ties at the police station. They said they would arrest her and look over everything. You have all of the postcards right?” Clint asked.  
               Natasha nodded. “Most of them are back home.” She said quietly. She was stunned, could Penny really be out of their lives for good? “She-she won’t be able to hurt us anymore?” She whispered. “She’ll leave us alone?”  
               Clint nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. “I promise.” He said quietly. “This is all over, you don’t have to worry about her anymore.”  
               It was just like when they were rescued from the freezing Atlantic waters. When Natasha could finally step on stable land. Clint told her she didn’t have to worry about the Titanic anymore. It was in the past and they had survived the tragedy together. All she had to focus on was the present. Natasha smiled to herself because she knew she was happy in the present. She leaned over and kissed Clint’s cheek.  
               He smiled. “What was that for?” He asked gently.  
               “For everything, Mr. Barton, for everything.”


	19. Chapter 19

The Titanic memorial was built in 1931 in the United States Capital, Washington D.C. It was Natasha’s second time ever flying on an airplane, the last time was to visit Catherine in California. Natasha had just turned forty not a few weeks earlier. Accompanying her on the meaningful trip was her husband, only a few years her senior, her daughter, and five more Titanic survivors and her friends, Bobbi, Pepper, Bucky, Steve, and Tony. Harry and Ennis were flying from Chicago, where Harry launched his own business with the help of his father. He was only twenty-two but extremely successful in life already and married to the love of his life, Ennis. It was their two-month-old daughter’s first ever flight. Carpathia was named after the ship that saved her grandparent’s lives but she was nicknamed Thea.  
               Once the group was reunited they all made their way to the memorial. For a few moments, Natasha could only stare at the gleaming new statue. The older she got the less she tried to think about the sinking but she was always reminded of it’s disaster. She thought of all the lives that were tragically lost and all because of one man’s error. She wondered who decided that she should live and why. Was God really up there that night looking over and deciding who survived and who didn't. And what warranted her living and not another innocent life?  
          Natasha looked over at her husband who looked like he hadn’t aged a day since he stepped on that ship. He still had the same gleaming green eyes that stunned her as she looked into them for the first time. His smile was still caring and sweet; Natasha still felt her knees go weak when he gave her that special look. They hadn't fallen out of love with each other once in their twenty years of marriage and they never would in years to come. She loved him so much it was hard to explain it to people who had never experienced the same feeling.   
          Then Natasha looked over at her son. Harry looked so much like his father with his sandy blond hair and green eyes. He stood tall and proud, his arm around his beautiful wife's waist who resembled her father and mother as well. Ennis had Bobbi's blonde hair and Bucky's uniquely colored eyes and his smirk to match. But she was a lovely young woman who stood by her husband's side and believed in him every step of the way.   
        Next Natasha looked to her youngest. Rosemary. She was twenty and blossoming into a gorgeous young woman. It seemed all the boys in New York wanted to take her out dancing and asked to court her. Clint was extremely protective over her and always said no. He was still waiting for the perfect man for his little princess. But Nat had a feeling that man who met all of Clint Barton's expectations for his future son-in-law didn't exist. Rosie was independent anyways though and spoke her mind about women’s rights in society. She didn't care much about boys and instead focused on her studies and current events. She looked so much like Natasha, her red hair bouncing about as she gently spun her niece around in her arms. Carpathia squealed and cooed happily to the aunt that she loved so much. Thea, Nat's only granddaughter, had red hair just like Rosie's. It must've skipped over Harry and went right to her. She had her mother's eyes and was already such a beautiful little girl. Natasha loved being a grandmother and watching over the little one when Harry and Ennis were in the city. Clint loved it too and was the perfect grandfather that Thea adored.   
               Natasha then looked to her friends who had all persevered and thrived in the second chances they were given at life. Tony and Pepper had their twin boys, Grant and Gregory, who were sixteen, Bobbi and Bucky became more successful in working and made a better life for themselves like they’d planned in their homelands years ago, and thirty-five-year-old Steve was married to a sweet girl from Queens who had their first baby already on the way. They were all given the opportunity to survive the sinking so they could go on and create something beautiful out of their lives. Natasha created love and too adoring children. She owed her life to the Titanic for putting her right by Clint’s side and she owed the ship of dreams for letting her live another day knowing how lucky she was. She never forgot the year 1912 and she knew in her dying days she would think about how that cold ocean water didn’t claim her life.  
               Clint squeezed her hand just as he had years ago when they were floating helplessly on the makeshift raft. They didn’t know if they were going to survive then and they still didn’t know if they were going to survive another day in 1931. That's how life was, they lived every second like it was their last. But what they did know is that they would always have each other until their final days actually did come. They lived for a reason and that reason was to continue to love each other and the family that they started. And although some people may look at the Titanic bitterly, Natasha looked at it with a quiet honor. She was honored to be one of the survivors and she was honored that it gave her the man she loved. But she still never trusted a witty slogan like 'the unsinkable ship' ever again.   
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you for reading and your support! If you like Clintasha AUs, check out my works. I have a Vegas AU that I just started and a 1920's gangster AU


End file.
